Maiden of Destiny
by relena55
Summary: *COMPLETE* Future Trunks meets a girl from his past. He finds himself caught up with someone who is after her! As soon as he finds himself falling for her he finds out she is an android! Then things get hostile... Tien interaction and some humor!
1. Maiden of Destiny Chapter One, A Lost Gi...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ or DOA2. Yes I used the name and looks of Lei-Fang from DOA2 because nothing else would fit. But she is not the same person or personality. She's plays a completely different role and doesn't know how to fight.  
  
6 years ago from the cell saga in Trunk's timeline.  
  
Dr.Gero is working on something in his lab. A young girl wearing a black short and swimsuit kind of bottom with a black bikini top is in an inner tube. She appears to be asleep, unconscious, or not awakened. She has black hair that is looped in a braid on each side. The loop sort of comes out (A.N.- For those who know about Sailor Moon her hair sticks out of her meatball hairdo. Well it's sort of like her except a lot shorter.) Her eyes are closed. She appears to be about the age of a young teenage girl of thirteen or twelve. "Ah yes. Well my Lei-Fang if you can't have the ability to fight like your other android friends then you will just have to have another purpose." Gero says. Her body is pale as though she is frozen.  
  
3 Months After Cell Saga.  
  
Trunks is in thought. *Flash Back* Trunks is standing before the dead Gohan. "No.no.Gohan." Trunks says with disbelief. 'You were my best friend, you were everything to me.everything.' Trunks thought. The rain pours harder and lightning flashes in the sky. "Nooooo!" he screams. His rage flows greatly through his veins. His rage comes out and Trunks screams louder. He is Super Saiyan at the moment for what the androids did to Gohan. Tears are streaming from his face in a rage. It is still raining hard. He falls to his knees and hits the ground in anger, causing some cracks in the ground. He sits there for hours letting the tears stream down his face just staring at nothing but Gohan's body. A girl pushes off a metal part of something, and steps out bruised and bleeding. She sees Trunks sobbing and approaches him. He does not hear her. She stands in front of him and bends over. She pushes a wet strand of hair from his face. She then looks at the dead Gohan. "I see." She whispers. Then she returns her attention to him. Trunks has his head bowed so you don't see his eyes. Gohan face is half in a puddle of water with his eyes open. Tears still stained Trunk's face. ' I should do something. I can't help but feel like were are the same. Lost and alone.' She thought. She was wearing a white sweater and a black skirt. Her eyes were black and gentle looking. She smiled; knowing that smiling right now probably wouldn't help or be proper. "Are you lost as well?" she asked. He remained silent no matter how cheerful she tried to seem. 'That was an in vain attempt.' She thought. "Here!" she said cheerfully giving him a handkerchief. It wasn't much help considering it was wet and dirty. He took it in his hands and just stared at it. He didn't look up. Her smile faded. "Well I'm lost. Ever since I can remember. You can call me Lei-Fang." She told him. "Well I'll leave you alone now." She said. He still didn't do anything. "Tell you what you can keep the handkerchief as a symbol of our friendship. Next time we meet I'll give you this gold ring." She said. She turned to leave, and then looked back frowning. It was her last attempt to cheer him even a little. They probably wouldn't meet again anyway. She turned around and ran up to him. He still did nothing. She gave him a quick peck on the cheeks and ran. Trunks jerked his head up in shock. His eyes still flooded with tears. *End of Flash Back*  
  
"Hey Trunks.Earth to Trunks." Said the familiar voice of Krillin. It was future Trunks and as usual was wearing his black pants and black tank top with his Capsule Corp. jacket. In the movies Trunks jacket was jean but had his sleeves torn off, so that's what he's wearing now. Gohan, Future Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Baby Trunks, Chichi, Master Roshi, Dende, Yamcha, Tein, and Piccolo all were at the park for some fun. Goku was still dead. Krillin was still bald. Trunks still had long hair. Bulma still had her short haircut and Vegeta still fought with her. Chichi made Gohan do some school at the park, while Gohan wanted to play. Master Roshi and Oolong of course were looking at women being the pervs they are. Yamcha was still nice, but girls still crowded him at the gym. Of course not that he didn't like it. Tein they really didn't see much of him. Piccolo still was silent type and was basically the same. "Listen up you guys." Yamcha announced, "I'm going to the store to go get a couple items we need I'll be right back."  
  
"So Trunks you were deep in thought what's up?" Krillin asked. "Nothing." Trunks said. "Come on Krillin he was probably thinking about girls. It's normal at his age." Roshi said. "Trunks is not you. Plus if age has anything to do with it then why is a three-hundred and something year old man still obsessed with women." Krillin retorted. Roshi blushed.  
  
Yamcha was walking when he spotted something under a bridge. "Looks like a girl, but what's she doing there. It's dangerous to be alone around here." Yamcha said to himself. He then approached the girl. She seemed dirty and pale. "Um, excuse me. Do you need a ride somewhere or something? I can give you one. You really shouldn't be around here alone ya know." Yamcha said. She didn't reply. She wrapped her damp blanket around her tighter. He noticed under the blanket she was wearing some type of swimsuit thing. "I can give you a ride home." He offered. "Well unlike you I don't have a home." She replied softly her voice shaking. "Are you homeless?" he asked. "I've never had a home. So I can't say I'm homeless if I never owned one." She replied not even joking. Yamcha couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. "Here come with me. I know someone who can take care of you." He said.  
  
Everyone was in the park still. Gohan was chasing Dende while Chichi and Bulma were having a conversation. Trunks was sitting there listening to Roshi and Oolong talk about women. Trunks didn't really enjoy it or anything (A.N.- Trunks is a good person UNDERSTAND! He is not like Roshi he is a good person ya hear). "You both should be ashamed. Talking about such things in front of an innocent man. Trunks shouldn't be poisoned by this." Krillin scolded Roshi. "Oh he can listen if he wants, it's normal for his age. Besides if you two are so innocent, Krillin, then why were you listening to me and Oolong so intently?" Roshi retorted. Krillin blushed at this and said nothing. "It's okay Krillin. I don't mind really." Trunks said. Just then Yamcha returned. "We ask you to get groceries and you bring back a girl. You've been hanging around Roshi to long." Said Bulma. "Hey! Well at least he was smart enough to bring a beautiful girl." Roshi retorted. "Hello miss I'm Roshi." He said attempting to kiss her hands, but Krillin pulled him away by the ear. "She is homeless and needs a place to stay. Should I have abandoned her?" Yamcha said sarcastically. The Z warriors, Bulma, Roshi, and Chichi gathered in a group away from the girl. "Well she can't stay with us, otherwise she'll know of our powers. We are not normal people." Said Tein. "Hey maybe she can stay at Roshi's." Yamcha suggested. "Are you crazy? We can't leave her with Roshi!" Chichi yelled. "Why not?" Roshi yelled. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Krillin is staying there too. He can watch her. He's human and so is Roshi." Yamcha said breaking the silence. "Well I guess I could. Roshi's place is about the only one close to normal." Krillin said. "It's settled she'll go with Krillin. Watch her good Krillin. As for you Roshi," Bulma began, "If you do one perverted thing to that innocent girl just wait until I get a hold of you." Roshi smiled nervously, "Okay, okay. I get it, I won't do anything." "Better not." Bulma added.  
  
The girl just stood there and watched them talk. "Wonder what they're talking about anyway." Suddenly the girl felt as though something or rather someone was watching her. She turned and looked around but saw nothing. She looked left and right and scanned the area. Still no one. "We made our decision." Yamcha said startling her. The others approached. "You are going to stay with our friend Krillin here." Yamcha said pointing out Krillin. She nodded. "By the way we didn't catch your name." Said Gohan. "Oh well I don't know my name so you can call me Lei-Fang." She said. Trunk's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "First we need to get her some cloths, and take her back to my dad's lab to give her a check up on her health." Bulma said. They nodded. "Okay Krillin, Yamcha, and I will go take the girl shopping. You guys clean-up and head back with Chichi." Bulma ordered. The others nodded. Then they parted ways.  
  
"Um, Miss, uh." the girl said shyly. "Bulma is my name." Bulma said. "Uh ya, well Bulma, can you I ask you something about the person with long lavender hair?" Lei-Fang said playing with her hands and sleeves nervously. "You mean Trunks. What is it?" Bulma replied. "Don't tell Trunks I asked, but.Is Trunks a he or a she?" Lei-Fang asked. Krillin started to choke on his soda and laugh at the same time. Yamcha and Bulma held back their laughter. "Trunks is a he. Why couldn't you tell?" Bulma answered. "Because he had long hair and well you and Chichi are the only two I know and are the only two I was sure were females. I don't really know any other girls." Lei-Fang replied. "Just encase your wondering Vegeta is male." Laughed Krillin. This time Yamcha joined him. Lei-Fang bowed her head a little she didn't mean for it to turn into a joke. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
Chichi sat there and desperately fought her temptation to yell at everyone because they were talking about martial arts. Finally she grunted her teeth and squeezed her eyes in anger. "Alright that's it no more talk about martial arts in front of my Gohan. He needs to study." She yelled. Everyone quickly silenced and turned their eyes to the floor. Gohan went to his room to study. "You all should look up to Trunks, he's a nice gentleman." Chichi complimented. Trunks blushed shyly at the compliment. "I hope you all don't act this way around Lei-Fang." Chichi added.  
  
Bulma scanned through cloths racks. She had already gotten her a white top with buttons that went under an overall top. She got her a black skirt to go with the Black overall top and some white tights to wear under the skirt. Also she got her some shoes that were black and the buckle type that was round at the end. The sleeves to her white top had two buttons at the cuffs. It did expose her shoulders. But really Lei-Fang didn't mind what she got. Bulma got her other cloths too. She got a nightgown that was white and buttoned with some straps. "Now to go back to my dad's lab." Bulma said. Yamcha and Krillin were carrying the bags wishing they hadn't come. "I guess we'll never say to a girl that shopping isn't exercise again, huh," asked the exhausted Krillin. "Oh ya." Yamcha said. "Less talking more walking!" Bulma ordered. The guys walked on in dread.  
  
"Well Bulma called to say that all of you can return home, and for those who want to see the girl can go to her lab." Chichi announced hanging up the phone. "Alright! Can I go please mom?" Gohan asked. "Sorry Gohan you know the rules. You have way too much studying to do." Chichi said putting her hands on her hips. Trunks and Vegeta had to go home that way anyway. Tein decided not to. Roshi headed to Bulma's along with Oolong (of course they would, she's a girl). Dende went home with Piccolo up to Kami's place. "So what do you think of this girl Trunks she is your age." Said Roshi laughing. Trunks blushed a deep red on his cheeks and had a panicked look on his face. "Trunks doesn't have time for girls he has no interest in her." Vegeta said with his arms crossed in the front seat of the car. "Oh ya says who?" Roshi yelled. "Says me old man don't push it." Vegeta retorted. Trunks was getting very nervous as the car rocked back and forth and side to side on the rode because Roshi was the one driving and fighting at the same time. "You guys please stop." Trunks pleaded. He was beginning to wish they had flown instead even though they didn't want the girl to see their powers.  
  
Bulma put an X-ray to the girl. She had bones and Bulma tested her blood. When Bulma was scanning her body with some machine a little red light beeped suddenly. Bulma put aside the chart she was reading and looked at it. "What is this?" Bulma said. Yamcha and Krillin looked at Bulma and leaned over her shoulder. Lei-Fang waited patiently playing with her sleeves. Her fingers were the only thing stick out of her white sleeves. 


	2. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Two, Discovery...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Bulma kept looking at the screen in disbelief. It continued to bring up a bunch of information on the girl. Aside from that it didn't show a skeleton it showed metal! (A.N.- I have no idea what century it is during DBZ so sorry, I couldn't put what year on DOB.) *On the Computer Screen* Name: Lei-Fang Gero Present Age: 17 DOB: 12/24/??  
  
Age of Disappearance: 12 Date of Disappearance: 08/13/?? Blood: O+ Sex: Female Eyes: Black Hair: Black Born: Tokyo, Japan (A.N.- of course Tokyo like almost every person in anime.) Profile: Lei-Fang Gero is the younger sister of the intelligent scientist Dr.Gero. Personality is she was sweet to a fault so sweet she won being the object of her father's affections. Disappeared on August 13 six years to nine years ago. It was rumored her brother was involved in the young girls disappearance, but police detectives could not locate him. His assistant Naomi Sherai was arrested and interrogated. She has claimed Gero turned his younger sister into an android for a purpose to do with a mythical item called the Dragon Ball. She claimed they could grant wishes. Naomi now is living peacefully and remains at Cherry Grove Mental Institution. *Back to the Lab*  
  
The girl had blood and metal in her! Did Gero.? "Where did this come from, and what could she have to do with the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked. "I don't know." Said Yamcha. Krillin and him were reading over Bulma's shoulder. They glanced at Lei-Fang who was sitting over on one those hospital beds for check-ups. "Who is she? Whom are you talking about?" Lei-Fang asked curiously. "Group meeting." Krillin said. "We'll be right back." Said Yamcha nervously. They ran out of the room leaving Lei-Fang behind. They stopped and began to talk. "She's an android! That's strange you can hardly tell. She seems so sweet and shy. Do you think she knows? Do you think it's just an act?" Bulma questioned. "Let's ask if she remembers where she is from. If she doesn't then it we won't mention this. If she does know then it might be best not to tell the others, no telling how they'd react. We should keep an eye on her for anything. I also suggest we investigate on the Dragon Balls and what they have to do with her." Yamcha said stroking his chin. Bulma rolled her eyes knowing he was only trying to act smart. "Of course I would see what she has to do with the Dragon Balls smart one!" Bulma said.  
  
When they returned Lei-Fang was sitting quietly with her legs swinging on the side of the bed. Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin entered the room. "Do you remember where you are from?" asked Bulma. That was fast! Bulma certainly doesn't waste time. Lei-Fang looked shocked for a moment and then went deep in thought. "Not really. I never really thought about it actually. All I remember is waking up in a cave like place filled with a bunch of weird gizmos and stuff. It was pretty wrecked too." She answered. "We wrecked Dr. Gero's lab, remember in order to terminate Cell?" Krillin whispered to Yamcha. Yamcha nodded. "Well the check-up is over and you passed. However I'd like to keep you here for a while. If you don't mind sleeping on the couch that is." Said Bulma. "Of course I don't mind I would be delighted." She said politely. "Who says delighted anymore?" asked Krillin in a whisper. Bulma hit him on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" Krillin yelled. "She was just being polite, Krillin." Bulma yelled. Just then Vegeta, Roshi, and Trunks walked in. "What took you?" asked Bulma. "We uh had a little car trouble." Said Trunks. Roshi and Vegeta exchanged glances. "Ready to go?" asked Roshi eying Lei-Fang. "Actually I decided to keep Lei-Fang here." Bulma said. "What! Since when must we keep her?" Vegeta said. "Ya why can't she come with us?!" Roshi said disappointed. "Vegeta she staying and that's that." Bulma said back. Trunks looked away in embarrassment as his parents kept feuding.  
  
It was dinnertime and Bulma was holding baby Trunks while she stirred some soup. "I don't see why I have to hide my powers from her." Vegeta pouted in an upset voice. Him and Trunks were in the living room sitting on the couch. It was connected to the kitchen that had a counter separating the rooms except for the doorway through which you could enter the kitchen form the living room but you could see the kitchen from the living room still. "Vegeta don't start." Bulma warned. Lei-Fang was sitting at the table. 'I wonder what that is that makes her stuff she makes so hot. It's weird how come I don't remember something like that.' She said looking at the stove curiously. Lei-Fang looked at everyone around her who were in their own little worlds. Vegeta went up stairs while Bulma went up the garage to get something in their other refrigerator. 'I wonder how it feels.' Lei-Fang thought to herself. Quietly she got up and approached the stove. She looked at it then back at Trunks who was watching TV. Quietly she let her finger hesitantly touch the tip of it. She yelped and pulled her hand away holding her burned finger. Trunks heard her yelp and ran in. "Trunks it attacked me!" she said pointing to the stove. Trunks looked blindly at what she pointed at, it was the stove. Trunks smirked. "What do I do?" she asked frantically. "First you get some ice on it." Trunks said taking her hand and holding some ice to her finger. "What about the thing. It hurt me." She pointed to it again. Trunks held back his laughter. "Maybe it thought you were going to hurt it." He teased. Lei-Fang thought he was serious. "But I just wanted to feel it. Aren't you going to do something?" she asked. "Like what?" he asked. "Beat it up." She said giving an innocent look that was hard to resist. Trunks burst into laughter, not a loud one, but definitely laughter. "I was just kidding. It's a stove it doesn't have life in it. It is hot when you want it to be and can cook food." He explained taking away the ice. "Now come over here where I can watch you." Trunks said. Just then Lei-Fang tripped and Trunks quickly reacted by catching her. Lei-Fang looked up innocently at Trunks for a moment. Just then Bulma walked. "I see you two hit it off." Bulma said teasingly. Lei-Fang quickly got up and she blushed a deep red on her cheeks, as did Trunks. "Now wait a minute it's not what you think!" Trunks said panicking and blushing.  
  
The dinner was quiet, but Bulma kept thinking and glancing at Lei-Fang. 'She seems so sweet and human. Is it possible she still isn't completely android?' Bulma thought. Then she noticed Lei-Fang's finger was red and somewhat swollen. "What happened to your finger?" she asked. "Oh I burned it accidentally." Lei-Fang explained. 'She is even feels the pain of a burn and reacts.' Bulma added to her thoughts. "There is no accident in touching a hot stove." Vegeta said coldly. "You saw that!" asked Trunks. "That's not all I saw." Vegeta said shooting a look at Trunks. (A.N.- For those who have not seen the Cell Saga, which would be scary, Trunks is from the future around this time. He is Bulma and Vegeta's son whom in the present is a baby. He later returns to the future though and is never seen in Dragon Ball Z again. I know it stinks.) Lei-Fang blushed again as did Trunks.  
  
At Chichi's. Chichi hears a knock at the door while she is washing dishes. She wipes off her hands and opens the door. Gohan is listening. "Yes, may I help you?" She says. "Is someone by the name Lei-Fang here? I was at a park today and saw someone who resembled her." asks a man. He appears to be her age and had has short spiked navy hair and ice-cold blue eyes. Gohan notices his red scarf around his neck had the Red Ribbon Army sign. "Why do you want to know? Are you an old friend or family perhaps?" asks Chichi. "Do you know who she is or where she's from?" Chichi adds. "Yes my name is Nolan." He answers. She was about to say something when Gohan interrupted. "We met a girl like that earlier but she left. I don't know where she went." Gohan said quickly. The man narrowed his eyes. Chichi looks confused. "Very well I shall leave you in peace." The man says and leaves. Gohan rushes to call Bulma. He could since a strange power level from him and didn't have such a great feeling.  
  
Trunks was reading the living room when Lei-Fang entered and sat beside him. "Thank you." She said. "For what?" Said Trunks looking up at her. She is blushing and fiddling with her sleeves. "For catching me." She replied. He blushed lightly. "N-no problem." He answered. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked sitting closer to look at the book. "Reading." He answered. "Why are you reading?" she asked. This being Lei-Fang and all was not trying to annoy him but took it seriously and was kind of clueless. The whole time Trunks never looked up at her. "Because I like to." "Why do you like to read?" "Because it's an interesting book." "Why is it an interesting book?" Trunks lowered is book and looked at her. She was looking innocent. But she was still serious about the questioning. Just didn't know it was sounding like she was trying to be annoying. "Well." she said. He stared at her. Trunks smirked. "Why do you ask so many questions?" "I'm curious." "Why are you curious?" "Because I don't know about this stuff and it's interesting." "Why's it interesting?" "I don't know." "How come you don't know?" Lei-Fang and Trunks sat there and stared. "I don't like you." She said walking away. "I know." Trunks replied smirking and turning to his book.  
  
"So do you like to fight?" Bulma asked reading a newspaper. "I don't know how to." Lei-Fang answered. "Women are weak." Vegeta said entering. "Ya well men are sexist." Bulma retorted. Vegeta didn't bother. "Hello." Trunks approached the table. "Good morning." Lei-Fang bowed her head. "Can you cook or baby-sit by chance." Bulma asked Lei-Fang. "I'm not sure. Why?" she answered. "Well I have to go visit a scientist today. I need someone to baby-sit and Trunks and Vegeta will be training." "I can try." Lei-Fang said looking at the floor. "Well me and Vegeta will be at Chichi's training today with Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin." Trunks told. "I'll tell you how to take care of Trunks, the baby one that is." Bulma said looking at Lei-Fang.  
  
Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta were all gone. Lei-Fang was putting baby Trunks in his crib and tucking him in when she heard the door knocked. When she answered it there stood Nolan. "Can I help you?" she said sweetly. "Are you Lei-Fang?" he asked. She was starting to feel scared. "Ye-yes, why?" she asked. He pulled back some of his cloak revealing the R sign of Dr.Gero. "The Red Ribbon Army!" she screamed. She pushed the door closed and locked it. She ran to baby Trunks and grabbed him. She heard the door break open as ran up to the second floor and looked around for a place to hide Trunks. She put him in a closet in Trunks' room leaving the door cracked open for air and wrapped him with blankets. She left the room and peeked around the corner. No one was there. She tiptoed to Bulma's room. She picked up the phone and dialed Bulma's cell phone number. "Hello Bulma here." Said Bulma's voice on the other end. Lei- Fang's voice was shaking. "Bulma it's me Lei-Fang hurry you must-" a strong arm choking her neck cut off Lei-Fang from Bulma. His other hand went around her mouth. "Hello.Lei-Fang ya there? Hello?" Bulma's voice was heard from the cell phone. Nolan crushed it with his foot. "Be a good girl and come with me and I won't have to pull any unnecessary measures." He whispered amusingly in her ear. She bit his hand and spat in his face. "Why you little.I know. How much do you treasure that baby?" he asked smiling. "He's in the closet right." He confirmed. She gasped. He grabbed her hand. "Let go." She demanded struggling. She spat in his face. His hand grabbed her neck and it making a cracking sound knocking her unconscious (A.N.- he didn't brake her neck just now otherwise she would be dead). She fell forward and he caught her. Then carried her out of the house. Just then she woke up. She squirmed in his arms and screamed for help. "Do you want me to hurt anybody who gets in the way?" he reminded. She kicked him in the 'you know what.' She ran inside and pressed some button on a little device attached to the wall. Soon strong barriers came over the doors and windows. She breathed desperately. Then she went to get baby Trunks. Good thing Bulma had a security invention.  
  
Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan were training when they heard the phone ring. Chichi answered and handed it to Vegeta. "What is it?" Vegeta asked. "It's me Bulma. Listen Vegeta Lei-Fang just called she sounded really worried. The phone made a clunk sound and I heard some voices, but the phone went dead shortly after that. I'm really worried. I need you guys to return home. I'm on my way there but you guys can fly and get there faster than I can probably." Bulma said and hung up. "What was that about?" asked Krillin. "Bulma called. She said Lei-Fang called her and sounded worried, then she heard some voices, but the phone went dead. She's on her way home. I wouldn't bother, it was probably something stupid, but I'm heading back to train in the gravity room anyway." Vegeta said. So him and Trunks flew off.  
  
Bulma sped down the road. She quickly stopped to see her barriers at her house activated. "Sounds bad." She said fearfully. She walked up to a small camera. "Name Bulma, password Roshi is a jerk." Bulma said. It let down the barrier. Her door wasn't there anymore. She entered to see Lei-Fang deeply sleeping on the couch. Trunks was in his crib sleeping as well. She looked around though, and to her horror there was an awful mess. "I'd hate to wake her right now. But what happened? I'll go to my lab and watch the security cameras." Bulma said and went to the lab. She watched the video (I certainly get to the point don't I?). "So Lei-Fang does know about the Red Ribbon Army. Maybe she knows what she is then. Why did that guy want her though? Does he know about what's going on with the Dragon Balls? Does she know? It would be reasonably for him to know. The Red Ribbon Army wanted to use the Dragon Balls to dominate the world, but that was so long ago. Only Dr. Gero survived." she debated and fell back into a chair. Then she heard what sounded like Vegeta's voice. "What in Bloody's name happened?" he yelled. "That's Vegeta alright." Bulma said and got up.  
  
Vegeta looked at the mess. Lei-Fang woke up immediately. Trunks looked at her also. Vegeta pulled her to him by the collar. "What did you do woman?" he asked. "I didn't cause it. Or I didn't mean to be the reason." She whispered looking away in shame. "Vegeta we had an intruder that's all." Bulma's voice said. Vegeta let Lei-Fang go. Bulma mentioned nothing of the video though. "Lei-Fang can we talk?" she asked. "Sure." Bulma and Lei-Fang went into the basement, which had a couch and TV as the living room did. She closed the door behind them and walked down the stairs. "Do you know what you are?" Bulma asked. "What I am. No, I mean I think human if that's what you mean or do you mean family?" "Both if possible." "I have a feeling I'm not real if that's what you mean. As for family I don't remember one." "What do you mean not real?" "I don't feel human. The blood running in my veins feels like it isn't my own blood." Bulma stood silenced. "There is something you need to know." She said calmly.  
  
It had been five hours after. Lei-Fang locked herself in the basement. Bulma wouldn't tell Vegeta and Trunks why, she just continued to clean up. Sometimes when Trunks walked by he would tap the door and ask if she was all right. She wouldn't respond. Krillin and Gohan were there too helping clean up. Soon it was dinnertime and Lei-Fang still didn't come out. Vegeta and Trunks sat at the table and looked over as Bulma gently tapped the basement door. "Lei-Fang please come out and have something." Bulma pleaded. "I'm not hungry." Lei-Fang said in a soft yet weak voice. Trunks flinched. She sounded fragile, and she was very innocent person too. The weakness in it sounded so helpless. It reminded him of how people acted in the future. Lost, scared, and weary. Losing so much losing something so precious. They had no dreams and were so helpless. "Let her do as she wishes. Just what is her problem though? Woman I seriously think you are hiding something and we have a right to know." Vegeta said eating. "Vegeta be nice to her for once. She didn't know something personal and I told her, now she's sad and upset." Bulma said taking a seat. "How did you know this?" Vegeta asked. "And how did she not?" he added. "Well I found out from her check-up. Nothing you need to know." Bulma explained. "Is Lei-Fang sick? Is it something fatal?" asked Gohan thinking the worst. "No Gohan that's not it. Just something about her heritage is more like it." Bulma replied. 


	3. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Three, The Fig...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was a little past midnight and Lei-Fang settled on the basement couch sleeping.. .. Lei-Fang was walking a flower field with clouds on the ground. "Where am I? It sure is beautiful." Lei-Fang said walking alone. She continued to walk until she reached a picnic blanket where Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, baby Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Yamcha sat. "Come on and join us." Goku said with food in his mouth. Chichi giggled, "Goku finish eating before you talk." Who was Goku? Then right before Lei-Fang's eyes everything disappeared. Next she was walking in complete black. "Hello" her voice echoed. "Yes." Said a voice. Lei-Fang turned and saw a girl wearing a yellow and blue dress with two slits to mid thigh. She had black hair and blue eyes that looked Chinese. Her hair was in pigtails with yellow bands holding them. "Who are you?" Lei-Fang questioned. "I am Meiran." The girl said smirking. "But you may call me android number--." Lei-Fang gasped. Then the girl disappeared into thin air. "I can be your friend if you're all alone." She said and then was gone. Lei-Fang felt confused. Everything seemed so unusual and random. Just like a dream nothing made since. A glow from the distance came. Lei-Fang went to it and saw nine golden balls in front of her. Each one was marked with a different number of mini black dragons. The sound of a cry of pain made Lei-Fang jerk her head. There stood Trunks with his sword. Holding it in his hand it was long and the silver seemed to go on forever. Then near the end it was streaming with blood that dripped off it's sharp tip. Below him in a pool of blood SHE was lying in. "Wha.What is this. Is this some kind of joke? She can't be me." Lei-Fang said in terror. He looked up at her. Lei-Fang gasped. Suddenly he swung the sword towards her. Lei-Fang screamed in fear. *End of Dream*  
  
Lei-Fang woke up screaming. She shot up gasping for air. She looked around. She regained composure and walked up the stairs to the kitchen. Lei-Fang was drinking a lot of water when the glass fell from her hand. Lei-Fang heard it break and covered her mouth. She ran to the sink. Blood poured from her mouth. Then it-stopped and Lei-fang saw her hand covered in blood and rinsed it in the sink. She got some water and walked away. She stopped and ran back to the sink and rinsed it of the blood. Her body was shaky in fear as she drank from the new cup. How can an android throw up blood? "Lei- Fang?" she heard a familiar voice from the second floor stairway ask softly. She turned and saw Trunks. He was shirtless and in some sweats pants. Lei-Fang choked on her drink and started to cough. "I heard something was that you?" he asked. She bowed her head. "I accidentally dropped my glass that's all. I will clean it up later. So-Sorry." She said and walked into the basement. Before she closed and locked it she heard Trunks tell her to wait, but she ignored him and went to the couch again. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered crying herself to sleep.  
  
Trunks went into the kitchen. He looked at the glass and cleaned it up. He put it in the trash. He stopped and glanced closely and something on the shattered piece of glass and thought he saw something red on the edge of the sink, but he decided it wasn't anything important and threw it away. "She is so secretive. What could be so bad not to tell us?" Trunks asked. "Sometimes the truth hurts therefore making it hard to admit." Bulma's voice said from the kitchen entrance. "I want to know about what it is you and Lei-Fang are keeping secret." Trunks said sitting at the table. "You couldn't understand what she is. That's all I can say. But maybe she needs a friend or someone more than a friend to help her." She said eying him. Trunks blushed lightly and ignored her hints. "I barely know her for THAT kind of relationship." Trunks muttered. Bulma shrugged. "I can't say I'm fit to help her if I don't know what's bothering her." He added. "Maybe you have to earn her trust." Bulma advised. "Besides you don't always have to know what's going on to know when someone needs you."  
  
Next day Lei-Fang didn't lock herself in the basement anymore. She would just sit in her room, which Bulma gave her. Actually, it was supposed to be Trunks room, but he took the couch now. She couldn't stop thinking of her dreams, Nolan, and the Z fighters. How about her and the dragon balls and being an android? Lei-Fang decided to go for a walk. She just continued to walk through the city. Crowds shoved her around like a rag doll until she sensed something. She turned her head and saw a girl. She looked familiar! They stared and then moved on. Lei-Fang just went to Sakura's house. A friend that she had met the other day. She was the daughter of a scientist Bulma knew. Sakura had short brown hair that was in a braid. She usually wore her white shirt with a navy collar and navy blue skirt that went to her knees. Lei-Fang sat silenced in Sakura's room. Sakura brought up some green tea. (Well this is Japan, like all anime. Everyone has green tea with every meal! But some that tea*cough* like in Tenchi Muyo is addictive). "Well your silent today. Now tell me what's wrong." Sakura asked. Lei-Fang looked out the window at the Cherry blossoms. "Your family already knows what I am, don't they?" Lei-Fang said still staring out the window. Sakura's smile faded. "What you are?" Sakura said. "Yes, me being an android." Lei-Fang said coldly. "I suppose you could say that." Sakura said. She felt pity for Lei-Fang.  
  
Bulma looked to see Lei-Fang gone. She never said she was leaving. Chichi and Gohan were there trying to calm down Bulma's worries. "She's too sweet to resist a kidnapper." Bulma said in panic. "She's been gone for three hours!" Bulma yelled. "Piccolo, Yamcha, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tein are all out looking for her. But I can call the police and report a missing *child* if you want." Chichi said. "I'm sure they'll find her." Chichi added. "Really?" Bulma said. "Well mom actually she could be anywhere the forest, airport, or the city. Which is pretty crowded. She could be going to Egypt for all we know." Gohan said. Bulma turned pale. "Gohan!" Chichi yelled (okay an OOC Gohan but he can be funny when he's clueless! Hehe, no flames!)  
  
Sakura was brushing Lei-Fangs long black hair. "You just need to relax." Sakura said. "You know what. You are so human like I can't tell the difference. When I'm around you I forget about what you are. I feel like I'm just talking to another person." Sakura told. Lei-Fang still looked gloomy. Sakura's words assured her very little. "Really?" Lei-Fang said in a soft tone. "Yep, and you feel things like pain and you react. You feel sad like now. Before that you were a lot happy too. You've gotten angry sometimes too. But you didn't yell at someone at least." Sakura said. "You just need to do some normal girl things to make you remember what it is that makes you feel real." Sakura advised. "But what's that?" Lei-Fang asked. "What do you like to do?" Sakura asked. "I like volley ball, chess, cooking, tennis, golf, swimming, reading, cleaning, and shopping with Bulma is always fun. Especially if you bring Vegeta along. It's really funny." Lei-Fang said giggling. "Now that I would have to see. Have you already done all that stuff?" Sakura asked surprised. "No, but it looks fun." Lei- Fang said smiling. Sakura sweat dropped. "Of course when Vegeta comes to the mall Trunks either stands there embarrassed or walks away. That is when Vegeta starts complaining and Bulma tells him to stop. When Trunks walks away he has taken me with him and showed me around the mall." Lei-Fang told laughing. A smile crossed Sakura's face. "We should go shopping." Sakura suggested.  
  
Outside of Sakura's home Nolan stood on a streetlight. He licked his lips once "This should be fun." He said smirking. He jumped off and headed off somewhere.  
  
Lei-Fang and Sakura walked carrying a few bags of shopping items. "I'm already tired." Sakura said panting. "There's a bench you want to go sit down?" Lei-Fang offered. Sakura nodded. "Having you taken Trunks shopping." Sakura said. Lei-Fang looked up and blushed a deep red and then regained composure. "I-I don't know what you talking about. Why Trunks? Why not Bulma?" Lei-Fang said looking away. "You know what I'm talking about. You want to drag him to that cute little gift shop." Sakura smirked. "YOU READ MY DIARY!" Lei-Fang yelled shocked standing up. Everyone was looking at them. Lei-Fang bowed her head in embarrassment. She took her seat again. "How did you know I even had one?" Lei-Fang asked accusingly. Sakura was embarrassed and kept stumbling over her words. "Look that's not important." Sakura said smiling. Lei-Fang looked at her doubtingly. "Oh come on. I already know how you feel." Sakura said smirking. "How-how.how I feel? I'm afraid you and I are carrying a conversation I don't understand." Lei-Fang said blushing. "Oh come you can tell me." Sakura said teasing. "No. Stop it." Lei-Fang said as Sakura kept elbowing her.  
  
It was late at night and future Trunks was writing in his journal on the front porch. He didn't even hear Lei-Fang approach. "Whatcha writing?" Lei- Fang said looking over his shoulder. "What the h***! Where did you come from?" Trunks said pulling it away. "I never knew you knew that word Trunks." Lei-Fang joked. She glanced at his journal. "It's personal." Trunks said. "Oh alright." Lei-Fang let her eyes wonder in the opposite directions and then a smile crossed her face. She put her hands behind her back and looked around innocently. Suddenly she grabbed the journal. "Hey! Give it back it's personal!" Trunks yelled. Lei-Fang broke into a run out onto the sidewalk. "Dear journal," Lei-Fang yelled laughing and reading at the same time as running. Trunks was running behind her. "Stop don't read it!" he yelled (okay for some of you this scene is familiar but hey1 How can I resist such a cute scene!). She could tell he was just having fun because he could grab it if he wanted. But Lei-Fang still didn't listen. "Today I went shopping with my past mother and father." Lei-Fang continued. "As usual my dad complained the whole time and my mom started yelling. That's the last time I go into the lingerie department with my mom though. I swear to never go back in there. The fight started when we went to the men's underwear department afterwards. My mom was trying to pick out some boxers for my dad. I was glad I left when they started fighting. Besides I knew she wanted to get me a pair next." Lei-Fang said laughing. "This is hilarious." Lei-Fang commented to Trunks who was not far behind but he heard her. "Then I saw Lei-Fang with Sakura." Lei-Fang said and slowed down some her only thought was 'Sweet mother of Dende please don't tell me he heard anything!' "We didn't know where she had been all day. Even though she appeared happy. I could tell it was just something for Sakura to see. Somehow for a minute I could tell that her secret seemed to be tearing at her." Lei-Fang was now walking. "It seemed as though she was wearing a mask for entertainment. She tries really hard to hide things, but she seems so innocent it makes her eyes clear. So you can see the emotions clearly right in them. If she is sad, angry, happy, or annoyed." Lei-Fang turned around to Trunks who stared at her straight in the eye. Deep pity was in them. "I'm sorry. I think I've read enough." Lei-Fang said handing it back to him. "You read it all. I didn't mean for you to read so much." He whispered. "It's okay. I guess I shouldn't write such a personal thing on you incase someone might read it." Trunks added. "No I shouldn't have gotten it in the first place. You can write whatever you want." Lei-Fang said ashamed. "We'd better head back." Trunks said and walked off. 'He's seems trust worthy, but I don't know how I could tell him I'm an android.' Lei-Fang thought.  
  
It was late and Bulma was tossing back and forth. She couldn't stand it. She just couldn't sleep. So she went for some water. She saw Lei-Fang lying in the dark on the couch. "You okay?" Bulma asked. Lei-Fang didn't answer. "I bet you're thinking about being an android, and what it's like to be human." Bulma predicted. Lei-Fang bowed her head in shame. "There is no reason crying over spilled milk." Said Bulma. "Too bad genies don't exist." Lei-Fang said. Bulma stopped. 'Dragon Balls.' She thought. "Ya too bad." Bulma said. "Your lucky Bulma, your human. You are free and real. You can feel things and experience emotions. You can grow up and have a family. Be loved and be in love. You are a mother and bared a child. You will probably have many more children too." Lei-Fang said putting her knees to chest. Her voice was on the verge of crying. "You can feel and have emotions too." Bulma said. "But I can't grow up, have family, and be in love." Lei-Fang said trying to prove her wrong. "Says who?" Bulma said. "Come on. If it were true love I couldn't keep such a big secret as being an android. They would have to know and they probably wouldn't want to be with me if they knew. If they didn't know then the relationship would be a lie. Besides I can't grow old with them." Lei-Fang said. "Nothing I can do to help you there except say you're pretty real to me. But you were turned android when you were around 12 years old anyway and now you are 17 so you can at least grow!" Bulma comforted then got up and left. Little known to them Trunks was listening from the bathroom door.  
  
Lei-Fang was up and taking a shower. She let the water cleanse her hair. She turned off the water and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself. Her hair was so soaking wet that it was sticking against her neck. She went to her room and passed by Trunks. He didn't know what to think. She was sweet to a fault, but she was android! Was she just acting that way or was it really how she was? She didn't know how to fight. But androids are killers. How is it possible that Gero would make such an error in one of his creations? She had to be able to fly at least! Otherwise Gero would have destroyed her with his other failures. "Good morning." Lei-Fang's voice said snapping him back to reality. "Ya whatever." Trunks said walking off. Lei-Fang stared at him in confusion as he went down the stairs. His voice seemed cold and hostile. "He usually doesn't act that way. Wonder what's wrong." She said shrugging. Trunks wouldn't let himself be caught off guard by her just because of how she appeared. Androids were killers, and she was an android. They killed everyone. His father, ruined his mother's heart, and everyone that existed here was dead in his world! He wouldn't know the people he knew now when he would go back to the future. Androids killed innocent people for their own twisted entertainment, they killed..Gohan.  
  
"Perhaps you should put her under our care." Chichi suggested to Bulma. "It might be best. She could live more normal. She could get good schooling. She is quite helpful with chores and loves to cook. Good babysitter too." Bulma said and smirked. Chichi blushed. "What would baby-sitting have to do with me?" she asked. "You haven't told Gohan yet have you?" Bulma whispered. Chichi blushed even deeper. "Wh-Whatever do you mean?"" she whispered. Bulma smirked. "That your p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t." Bulma whispered. Chichi jumped and got a nervous look on her face. Trunks took a seat at the table where Chichi and Bulma were. "What do you think about Lei-Fang going to Chichi's?" Bulma asked Trunks. "I don't care." Trunks said coldly. "Why are you so grumpy lately. It's not like you." Bulma said frowning in concern. "Nothing just forget it." Trunks said sighing in defeat. "You're about as curious as Vegeta is about this secret between Lei-Fang and I. Maybe you should talk to Lei-Fang." Bulma said. "I don't see how that would help. You two seem better friends than we are. She trusts you more." He said bitterly. "Maybe she would trust you if you'd try get to know her." Bulma argued gently. "Fine." Was all he said. He walked up the stairs and left Bulma and Chichi blinking. "Well he is a teenager. Maybe he's got hormones and we're embarrassing him about him and Lei-Fang. I mean when you a teenager your not daddy's little boy anymore. They always get rebellious." Chichi whispered. "Don't you mean Mamma's boy?" Bulma arched an eyebrow. "No offense but your son is more desperate to please Vegeta than you." Chichi replied. "What?!" Bulma yelled. Lightning went between the two.  
  
Lei-Fang was drying her hair still in her towel. Trunks stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. "What is it?" Lei-Fang asked turning off the hair dryer for a moment. 'Maybe he's been hanging around Vegeta too much. He changed so quickly though. He usually is so gentle and sweet. My goodness he's already crossing his arms Vegeta style!' Lei-Fang thought. Trunks stood there and watched her for a moment. "Well?" she repeated. He snapped out of his daze and had a light blush. He turned his head. "Do you want to go for a walk or something?" he asked annoyed. "Sure." She replied and he was gone as fast as he had been there, without a word.  
  
Lei-Fang put on her white shirt; black overall top, black skirt, white tights, and black round buckle shoes (Descriptive aren't I? But remember she is a goody two-shoes and modest!). She did her hair and walked down. Trunks had his normal outfit on with his Capsule Corp. coat hanging over his shoulder. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. They walked to a forest nearby. She then saw a long path that the sign said was 7 mi. long. "Come one." He said rushing her. "Wow! It sure is pretty." She said admiring the scenery. "Ya?" Trunks said. "You sure don't act like an android." He complimented. "Thank-!" she stopped dead. "You know!" He stopped but kept his back to her. "I'm not an idiot you know." He whispered coldly. "Your mad at me?" she said bowing her head in shame. "Because you didn't tell me? Ya." He said walking on. He couldn't tell her his other reason. He knew he shouldn't judge people, but an android? His mom would kill him though if he were a jerk to her because of it. " I would like to know why." He stated coldly. Lei-Fang couldn't answer.  
  
They walked for a while longer but Lei-Fang was silent. Trunks finally broke the silence, "So you going to answer why?" "What's to say why?" Lei- Fang said bitterly. "Fine be that way." Trunks said. Suddenly a thunderstorm aroused within ten minutes. It began to start lightening. They ran very fast looking for a place to stay. "Why don't we just fly?" Lei- Fang said. "You can carry me." She added. "You want to be struck by lightening? You do realize your made of metal don't you?" Trunks reminded coldly. Lei-Fang bowed her head shame feeling like a nobody. Trunks was throwing words at her. Even worst.most of them were true. "There." He said pointing to old dirty shed. "But-" she was cut off when he grabbed her hand and ran to it. They went inside. In it there were cargo boxes that were old but sturdy. There were tools that were rusty and strong. When they went in they were soaking wet. Lei-Fang took a seat on some boxes while Trunks went over and took off his shirt to wring it out. "Great." Trunks mumbled. When he turned around Lei-Fang quickly turned her head to respect him, but still she blushed a deep red. "Well." Trunks said annoyed. He took a seat by Lei- Fang. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while." Trunks said. "I suppose so." Lei-Fang whispered. "Are you still mad at me?" she asked. "Ya." Trunks said kind of sarcastically. Lei-Fangs anger over boiled. "I've had enough. You've been treating me very cruelly and I have put up with it long enough. So it's my fault I'm android? I was hoping I could trust you, but I guess not. Did it ever occur to you I didn't tell you cause I thought you would react this way. I thought you of all people could be more understanding of it. And it's not like you have to know my every little secret. My life isn't any of your business." Lei-Fang yelled. "Did it ever occur to you I would have been understanding and that I'm reacting this way cause you didn't tell me?" Trunks retorted. " I thought you did trust me and that we were friends, but friends tell each other things that make them feel bad. They talk. But then again you're not human." Trunks added. Lei-Fang turned her back to him. "You would never understand and I never expected you to." Lei-Fang said. Trunks could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of tears. Right then he wanted to take what he said back but couldn't. Lei-Fang turned around her eyes filled with tears. "What did I do to you?" Lei-Fang asked. "Your kind took away my future." Trunks said coldly. " My kind? I am some type of animal now?! Tell Me Trunks do you know what the heck an android is?! Robots are what are created. Androids used to be human! I used to be human! Why do you think 17 and 18 were twins?! Android 16 wasn't a twin though! I was afraid you would treat me differently. I may not be human, but.." Lei-Fang said with tears pouring from her eyes. "I think I would be close enough to count as one. At least I don't go around bringing everybody down like you!" She yelled and ran out. (A.N.-I knows so much like a soap opera and cliché, but work with me here.) Trunks didn't go after her. After a few seconds of running Lei-Fang turned around and went back. Trunks had hope for a minute until she grabbed her back pack and then left.  
  
It had been a half an hour and the rain was still pouring. Trunks kept looking out hoping Lei-Fang would come back. "I guess I went too far." He said to himself sighing. Even he knew how badly she wanted to be human. Or did he? Trunks kept staring. All he saw were trees and mud. The rain made it look so dirty. Trunks had worries that Bulma would have. Her being hit by a car, getting kidnapped or worse killed. What if she was lost somewhere crying all alone? That was most likely the case since she was crying when she left and there wasn't a map of the woods. It was his entire fault. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his jacket and used it to hood his head while he ran in the rain. He called her name and searched for her. 


	4. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Four, Pain and...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Lei-Fang wondered in some cave. It was dark, dirty, scary, and lonely. She knew it was childish, but she felt like huddling in a corner to cry hoping Trunks or someone would hear her. Come make her feel better. Say it was okay to holding her tightly like protecting her from nightmares. Right now she desperately wanted to be back home like she was this morning. Tears still stained her face. Finally after wondering around and becoming lost she sat down. She put her knees to her chest and bared her face in them. She began to let out the sound of crying now. "I'll never get out of here, I'm all alone scared afraid. No one here to help me. Trunks probably hates me and I just want to be human. But I can't do anything I'm just an android. I'll never be real or have a true family. I just want to die. Not like it would matter." She whispered bitterly. For a second she thought she heard Trunks calling her name. But she decided it wasn't him. Her tears became more. "He.he hates me." She said crying even harder. Suddenly a faint glow caught her eye. "Who, who's there?" she said whipping away a tear. She started to get up and go to it. When she arrived there on a stone stood a golden ball with four little black dragons in the middle. "Four ball." She whispered. It flew and surrounded her. It felt warm and calmed her sorrow. Then she heard a faint voice say, "What doest thou want?" "Wha.what?" she said breathing harder. "What doest thou want?" it repeated. Then it suddenly flew away. "Wait! Don't leave me alone! Come back!" She pleaded. Suddenly she felt full of sorrow once again. Just then a shadowy figure appeared behind her. Le-Fang sensed she wasn't alone and felt fear come over her. She turned to see Nolan. She let out a scream.  
  
Trunks looked around and found he was in a cavern. Someone's muddy footprints led there. He figured it was Lei-Fang. He thought he heard some crying and then talking. "Must be just me." He reassured himself. Then a scream pierced his ears. "Lei-Fang!" he said braking into a very fast run. He seemed to be going faster than the wind. (Well he is Saiyan.)  
  
Lei-Fang tried to get away, but hand covered her mouth. "Please be a good girl and don't try anything.foolish." He said. His tone made Lei-Fang even more scared. Lei-Fang let the tears run down her soft cheeks once again. Suddenly she felt something cold on her cheeks. It was his lips! She wanted to scream and more than ever kick him! "Now where are the celestial dragon balls located?" he said in a way that said she had better tell. "I don't know what you're talking about. Why do you want to know and what are they?" she asked. "They are a special and powerful type of dragon ball that grants four wishes. I'm only doing it to help people. But I figured you'd react like this." Nolan said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You and I are the same. I'm also an android that's why you and I have to stick together. Because we are the only two people that can understand each other. Being shunned by humans." he said. He drew his lips closer to hers. "No I don't want this! Any of this! I just want to be human to be normal." she said crying again. His lips touched hers and she felt scared and wanted to scream. She tried to squirm free, but she was just too defenseless. Her tears began to grow in numbers again. He continued to kiss her, while she cried. Nolan felt something connect with his face pulling away from Lei- Fang. It was.Trunks! (A.N.- Bet you could see that coming.) Trunks stood there while anger consumed his eyes. "Tru-Trunks." Lei-Fang whispered. "What's this? A human? Protecting an android. Why?" Nolan asked in a mocking and disgusted way. "Your kind doesn't belong with hers. So why are you bothering?" Nolan added. "She's a lot more human than you'll ever be." Trunks retorted. "You alright Lei-Fang?" Trunks asked turning his attention to her. She nodded. When he turned once again, Nolan was gone. Lei-Fang started shake. She wanted to cry, but not in front of Trunks. She didn't like to appear.weak to him. Trunks went over to Lei-Fang. He brushed away a bang to see the tears that dared to come out. Lei-Fang was trying to hold them back, but she would have to give in sooner or later. Her lips began to quiver. "Lei-Fang?" Trunks whispered softly. Lei-Fang suddenly burst into tears burring her face into her hands and Trunks pulled her close to him letting her tears soak his shirt. Trunks eyes softened. Guess she was more human than he gave her credit for. He pulled her into a hug. His hand constantly rubbed her cheek up and down.  
  
Bulma was worried again. "They've been gone for so many hours they should have been back by now." Bulma said. "Don't worry I'm sure Lei-Fang and Trunks are just having some fun." Krillin said smirking. Just then Trunks came in with Lei-Fang behind him. "Sorry were late, but it began to storm." Trunks explained. "It's okay. We knew you were just spending quality time with your girlfriend." Krillin teased. Trunks started to wave his hands nervously and blushed. "We're just friends. Come on Krillin." Trunks exclaimed. "I'm going upstairs." Lei-Fang announced softly and did so. When she arrived at her room she closed the door and locked it. Then from her backpack she took out a small golden ball and put it in her top drawer in her dresser. Lei-Fang smiled and blushed. "Trunks." She whispered. Maybe he wasn't so cold and mean after all.  
  
Meanwhile in Heaven. "Goku you need to stop training for once and come rest." King Kai pleaded. "But I'm training for the next tournament. It's being held by the Grand Kai again." Goku said putting on some weights. "Goku, if you want to practice they need you to go down to the loser section of hell and stop Dr. Gero. He is causing trouble again." King Kai said annoyed. "Really. I'll get Piacon to help." Goku said. After Goku got Paicon (I think that's how you spell his name) they headed to where Dr. Gero was. "Mwhahahaha! Come on aren't we having fun?" he said blowing up stuff (so like him). "Just wait till number 12, 11, and 10 run a muck all over earth!" he said evilly. "More androids!" said Goku when he approached. "Darn it! Doesn't anybody decide to stay dead around here?" Goku said annoyed. "Apparently not." Paicon replied.  
  
Tien laid down on his bed softly (Hey someone is actually writing a story with more Tien interaction! Where's the choir?). He began to breathe softly. .Tien slammed his fist angrily into some barrels of water, which sprayed all over him. He just sat there panting. Why did Master Roshi give up the match! Why?! How dare he show mercy to him! Was Roshi really just afraid?! No! Tien knew better than that! "Tien?" a voice asked softly. He turned and saw his friend Saura standing there. She had been a childhood friend with him and Choatzu. He had been wondering where she had been. She kept making excuses not to go to dinner with them and he didn't see her standing in the crowd with Master Tsurusennin. She had long black hair in pigtails. She wore a white tank top with a turquoise mini skirt and tennis shoes. His face did not change as he looked into her soft brown eyes. However, inside he felt calm and tranquil suddenly. But as it always had been he reacted by treating her, the way he always did. "What do you want?" he asked coldly starting to feel embarrassed for her following and interrupting him. She smiled sadly. Another thing about her. When they were children, she smiled so happily but as she matured, she became more grave and all her smiles seemed sad and lonely. It made his heart go out to her. "You're upset." She stated. "Is there a reason you followed me?" he asked harshly. "Tien calm down. I know you're confused and frustrated right now. But forget what Master Roshi said." She said. Tien looked away frustrated and silence took over. "He's right though you know. Maybe that's what angers you. Are you living a lie Tien?" she asked. "I don't have to put up with this!" Tien yelled. "No, no you don't, do you?" Saura said. "Tien, just calm down. Focus right now on your match with Goku. Then after the tournament we'll worry about Roshi." She said walking over to him and sitting down next to him. Tien by some cosmic force sat down beside her. She reached up her head and pulled Tien's head onto her shoulder. He felt stunned but slowly relaxed. For a while, they stayed like that listening to the soft sounds of nature around them. "Just remember. If you do win the tournament. I know it will make Master proud and happy. Choatzu and me will also be happy for you. I am proud of Tien. I have faith you; I always have had faith in you. But what will this victory mean for YOU?" she asked. Tien was caught off guard. "Will this make you happy, perfect, or confuse and anger you even more? Does this summarize all your skills, Tien?!" she persisted questioning. Tien pushed her away. "I-I don't know!.Yet" he whispered. "Oh Tien." he heard Saura say sobbing. He looked up in shock. "Why.. are you.. crying?" he asked. "Because. It's all my fault. Every time I try to help you, to reach you I end up pushing you further away and making things worse. I just can't do it! I try, I really do! But you're out of my reach. All I can do is watch you do this to yourself!" she cried. Tien hugged her. "Stop talking such nonsense, Saura." He said. "Sometimes I feel so weak and fragile. And when I feel this way, I sense your unmerciful eyes upon me. I feel ashamed and desperate. I feel sometimes like I can't measure up to what you want me to be or maybe I am just wasting my time. Because you never want me around you." She whispered. She removed herself from his arms and looked at him sternly. "And I have to know! DO you feel this way? Am I in the way? Am I a failure?" she asked in dread. Tien was left speechless. He didn't know what to say. He turned his eyes to the floor and stood silent. He did not know what to say! How could she ever ask him that?! He treated her the way he did for who knows what reason! But it never meant that he didn't want her around! A shadow fell over Saura's eyes. "I see." she whispered. Tien tried to say something but Saura put her finger on his mouth and smiled at him sadly through her tears. Slowly she got up and left leaving Tien stunned and speechless. He stood like that for probably no more than a minute and then he heard someone. He looked over and saw Master Roshi packing a suitcase of all his "Jackie-Chun" stuff.  
  
"Alright everybody hurry up or we'll never make it to the beach before the crowd." Bulma yelled. Gohan, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Lei-Fang, Krillin, Piccolo, Roshi, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, Tien, and Choatzu were all going to the beach today. Lei-Fang wore a light purple bikini. Bulma got it for her. "I think it's too immodest." Lei-Fang complained getting the towel to cover her. "I don't." Roshi said smiling. Lei-Fang gasped. She didn't like her body being used as a joke, but she didn't yell at everybody like Bulma for something like that. "Roshi that's enough!" Bulma and Chichi yelled. "She is a full grown woman and deserves respect. If you touch one hair on her we'll." Bulma began. "Rinse you and wring you out like a rag." Chichi finished. "Trunks I don't want to go in this. I don't want guys to look at me and whistle." Lei-Fang said turning to him. Trunks immediately was snapped out of some kind of daze and blushed (I wonder what he was all dreamy about *whistles innocently*). "You don't look that bad. They'd probably look at you with a swimsuit on anyways." Trunks blushed at what he just said because he came out sounding as if he was hitting on her. "You think it's okay? Well I guess so. Do you really think I look pretty?" Lei- Fang asked. Trunks blushed, "Well, uh." he stuttered but couldn't finish. Krillin started to elbow Trunks, which made Trunks blush even more. "The sweet and sensitive guys always get the girls. Goodie-goodie." Oolong said.  
  
The van stopped in a parking lot. Everybody hoped out. Lei-Fang still tightened the towel around her. "It'll be okay." Trunks reassured her. The sand was white and amazing. Everyone put down his or her towels and chairs then headed to the water. Vegeta stayed with Bulma and Chichi. Sakura also came along. She was wearing a navy top to her bikini and a blue and white- stripped bottom. Lei-Fang stayed in the water. "Come on let's go make a sand castle." Sakura said tugging on Lei-Fang's arm. "No! I don't want a guy to see me. Go away! Stop!" Lei-Fang argued. Trunks smirked. "You'll have to go out sooner or later." He said. "But I can delay." Lei-Fang retorted. "Roshi will find you too." Sakura told her. Lei-Fang gasped. "He is probably worse than the guys on the beach. Plus he can hide in the water." Sakura whispered evilly and Lei-Fang ran out. Sakura laughed and then got out. Trunks had to listen to annoyed whistles being blown by guys on the beach. Lei-Fang hated it more than him. She couldn't help but feel she had to turn to him to watch and protect her, even though she was an android. But she didn't know how to fight. In a while Lei-Fang got used to it. So used to it she wanted to stay on the beach sand. It was nice, warm, soft, and you could do many things.  
  
Trunks was swimming with Krillin and Gohan in the water. "I hope a bunch of girls don't start annoying us." Said Gohan. "Don't worry your too young. I can stand it and Trunks no one will want, trust me." Krillin said laughing. "Why is that?" Trunks said with no offense. "Oh nothing, they'll just think you're a girl or something." Krillin said then burst into laughter. Yamcha was listening. "Krillin you promised you wouldn't say anything!" Yamcha scolded. "I couldn't help it." Krillin said he was laughing so hard he was crying. "What's so funny you guys?" Gohan asked. "Ya really. What IS so funny?" Trunks asked. "When.when we went shopping," Krillin said trying to regain composure. "Lei-Fang asked Bulma if Trunks was a girl or a boy, because of his long hair!" Krillin said bursting back to laughter. Trunks blushed and touched his hair bringing it to his eyes to look at. "I guess it is kind of long." Gohan said Trunks started blushing with embarrassment. This only made Krillin wet his pants.  
  
"We have trouble." Said Yamcha as he approached Lei-Fang and Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked. "Krillin told Trunks of how Lei-Fang thought Trunks was girl when they first met." Yamcha explained. Sakura burst into laughter. "You actually thought that!" Sakura laughed. Yamcha left the two. "Bulma told me he was male don't worry. It wasn't in front of him. I was confused. Please don't say anything." Lei-Fang pleaded. Sakura regained composure. "I won't but it sounds to me like Trunks already knows!" Sakura laughed even harder. Then three boys approached them. "Hey there haven't I seen you somewhere before?" one said to Sakura. Sakura smiled. "It's good to be young." Sakura whispered. Lei-Fang didn't know what to do. She knew what was happening, but they WERE strangers. She had decided a while ago that she would befriend and get to know a person. Then if she felt something she would know. But she would like to know how he felt in return. "How about you wanna have some fun?" the guys said to Lei-Fang. Lei-Fang blushed. "Well you see actually um." Lei-Fang stuttered playing with her hands. One grabbed her hand. "Come on." He said winking. Lei-Fang wanted to say no, if she had the courage. She felt guilty if she said no. "Hey Lei- Fang!" said a familiar voice. It was Trunks. "Who is he?" one asked. He walked up to them and gave the boys a glare. "He is uh.he's my brother." Lei-Fang said running to Trunks. The boys decided to leave. "Nice going Trunks." Sakura scolded hitting him on the back of the head with her book. "I need a snow cone." Sakura said frustrated and went off. "Want to go back in the water?" Trunks asked. "But it's too cold and I like it here. I wanna stay here the whole time." Lei- Fang said sitting down again. She breathed in a heave of air and felt the sun. Trunks smiled, "The whole time? That's awfully long." Trunks said. "You have to go back in sooner or later. That's why we're here to enjoy the water. That's why it's called a beach. Otherwise you may as well go to a desert." Trunks said smirking. "Maybe later." Lei-Fang said sighing and dozing off lying in the sand. Then she felt herself being picked up into the air. Next thing she knew she was hanging over Trunk's shoulder. "I don't want to go in!" she said kicking.  
  
Trunks dumped Lei-Fang into the water. Lei-Fang shot up from the water shivering. "It's cold." She stated. "Ya but ain't it nice?" Trunks asked swimming on his back tauntingly past her. "You! Your gonna get it!" Lei- Fang yelled to Trunks. "Want are you going to do about it Thumbalina?" Trunks teased swimming in a circle around her. "I'll.I'll go get Krillin or Yamcha to beat you up." Lei-Fang said swimming toward that direction. "Why not you?" Trunks asked swimming by her and she felt uncomfortable as he was very strong and she probably wouldn't have enough time to yell for help from one of the guys. "I'm not capable of defeating you and it's not my style. I'm sweet I don't get even." Lei-Fang said. Trunks arm went around her stomach stopping her. "Let go!" Lei-Fang yelled. "What makes you think they can beat me up? You have to have a man do your job?" Trunks teased more. Lei-Fang stilled squirmed. "Your mean." She stated. "Hold your breath." Trunks warned. He took a breath and went underwater pulling her with him. Then he let go. Lei-Fang swam to the top. She started to heave big breathes of air. Trunks surfaced. "What's the matter?" Trunks asked. "Earlier you were talking about how much you loved the ocean." Trunks said. "I do." Lei-Fang said seriously. "You noticed how you and I are born and grow up. We change. But the water was always the same. The life in it changed yes, but the water never did. Ever since the beginning of time it just rolls in and out of the shore daily. At night it moves to lullaby of the moon and sparkles under the star's reflections. It has seen many sunsets and sunrises to know the beauty of nature and itself." Lei-Fang said admiring the sun on the ocean. "It has probably been through many things, seen many things, heard many things, and survived many things." She added. It seemed to sparkle as she said those words. Trunks blushed lightly. "Ya I guess your right." He said. "But why am I telling you this boring poetic stuff. You probably don't want to hear it." She apologized. "No I don't mind it. Really I don't." he said.  
  
Everybody was out of the water and in the sun. Roshi and Oolong were looking at Lei-Fang, Sakura, and a couple other girls in swimsuits and Bikinis play volleyball. "You guys should be ashamed. How would Lei- Fang feel if she knew you were looking at her?" Krillin scolded. "You guys should look up to Trunks. He's a nice decent and respectable young man." Krillin complemented. Trunks blushed. "Ha! He was looking too! I saw him!" Roshi said pointing to Trunks. Trunks blushed deeper. "I was watching the scenery." Trunks explained. "What scenery is that huh?" Krillin asked teasing. Trunks blushed even deeper. "It's not like that." He said waving his hands nervously. "Face it kid they got you." Oolong said still not turning to Trunks with sunglasses on. "I wasn't looking." Trunks said. "Liar." Krillin said. "Your eyes twitch when you lie." Krillin said. Trunks blushed a deeper red if possible.  
  
Lei-Fang hit the ball. "Hey what do you say we invite some of the guys?" Sakura suggested. "Sure we'll go get some of our friends and you get some of yours." One girl said. They each parted. "Who should we get?" Lei-Fang asked. "Definitely not Roshi or Oolong. Krillin can. Yamcha is good. Vegeta and Piccolo would never. Trunks is good too. Gohan is good if Chichi will let him. Tien I don't think would want to." Sakura said. "Okay." Lei-Fang agreed. "I'll get Gohan. You get Trunks and Krillin." Sakura ordered. Lei- Fang nodded.  
  
Trunks and Krillin were still sitting in their beach chairs when Lei-Fang came up. "How would you and Krillin like it if you wanted to go and play volley ball with us?" Lei-Fang asked smiling. "I'll go!" Roshi and Oolong said. "Sakura doesn't think we should." Lei-Fang said trying not to hurt their feelings. "And for good reason too." Krillin said. "Well?" Lei-Fang repeated. "I'll go." Said Krillin. "I think I'll stay-" Trunks stopped when he saw the other girls bring up those flirting guys from earlier as well as some others probably like them. "Fine I'll go too." Lei-Fang put out her hand. He stared at it and then at her. She was smiling brightly. Trunks said yes and got up. They went over and played. But the other guy's eyes never seemed to leave any of the girls. Each guy yes at least one girl. They liked eying Lei-Fang. Trunks was hoping they weren't like Roshi or Oolong. If they were he didn't like what they were thinking. He knew Lei- Fang wouldn't either. The other girls too probably. When the game was over they were heading off to leave the beach when the guys came up to Sakura, Lei-Fang, and Trunks. "Would you girls like to come over to our house right now. We'll drive you." One offered. "Which of those girls will be there?" Sakura asked. "None of them just you two." The guy said. "Lei-Fang is coming home with me." Trunks said taking her by the hand and leaving. He knew what they had on their minds and even though he never acted like that to a stranger he wasn't going to act sweet so Lei-Fang could be hurt. "I think I'll pass too." Sakura said and left. "Brothers are so protective." Said the guy and they left.  
  
When they arrived home, everybody went their own way. Lei-Fang went in the bathroom last and took a bath. She wanted to be nice so she let Bulma go first. Which wasn't easy since Vegeta and Bulma argued about it. Vegeta ended up going second. Then Trunks. Last went Lei-Fang. She sat there soaking in the water rubbing it on her arms. She thought about the day and thought it was fun. Bulma planned for them to go on a picnic in two weeks. She couldn't wait. Those guys at the beach though made her feel on the edge. She sighed. Trunks protected her three times from them though. She liked it when she was around him. She felt safe, warm, and happy. He may not at first, but now was making her feel as though she could forget she was android just while being around him. He treated her nicely and made her feel human. If only she was. Lei-Fang's eyes saddened at the fact. "It just seems so unfair." She said her eyes filling with tears but before they dared to come out, she heard a knock. "Yo, slave woman. Time for dinner." Vegeta's voice said. "She ahs a name!" came Bulma's distant voice. Lei-Fang smiled. "Okay!" she yelled. Even though Vegeta treated her coldly she knew he thought she wasn't half bad. She had somewhat grown on him. She was just like the little sister he never had, well almost. Vegeta felt he had to protect her and look after her. Right now was a small war between him and Bulma if she should fight or not. Vegeta said she needed to be trained. He knew she was an android. He find it out after constantly persisting with Bulma. "She's an android! It's in her blood to fight!" Vegeta would yell. "Are you sure she has blood?" Bulma would yell back. Not that Bulma meant did it on purpose but saying that she didn't have any blood hurt Lei-Fang.  
  
Much like Trunks Lei-Fang found out in no time that it wasn't pride that made Vegeta act all tough and superior. It was honor. The honor he owed to his father King Vegeta of the Saiyans. He was a cold ruthless warrior. 'His father's death must have been horrible.' Lei-Fang thought. She knew he didn't want her pity though. It seemed that it was important he be the strongest since he was Prince. But the fact that Goku, an ordinary Saiyan who was born with the power level of two, would have so much strength and power. it taunted Vegeta that the fact was that Goku died before Vegeta could beat him. It seemed to haunt his dreams every night. Lei-Fang would wake up sometimes and hear his cries and his father's name so many times. "Yo servant woman! I said dinner time!" Vegeta's voice yelled from downstairs. "Coming!" Lei-Fang yelled.  
  
"I can't see why we can't just go ahead and eat without her?" Vegeta said annoyed. "Vegeta don't even start!" Bulma warned angrily. Trunks was praying. "Sorry, but I just got out of the tub. You guys can start without me." Lei-Fang said as she stood with a white towel wrapped around her body from the stairway. Trunks seemed kind of dazed for a moment but snapped out of it (again). "Okay." Bulma said. "Told ya." Vegeta mumbled scoffing down his food. Lei-Fang headed off and dressed.  
  
Gohan was playing in a forest by his house. He was playing with a little squirrel. He was laughing as he chased it (hey he does this on the show1 He's practically Snow White!). Then the squirrel stopped and put up its head alarmed. "What is it?" Gohan asked worried. It made a sound and went into a cave nearby. Gohan followed it. Gohan wondered in amazement as the rocks sparkled. "Hey so your Gohan, son of Goku?" he heard an unfamiliar voice say. He nodded. "Who are you?" he asked. The girl had black hair with pigtails. Her eyes were blue and filled with amusement. She smirked. "I'm Meiran." Said the girl. She appeared to be Lei-Fang's age. "But you can call me android number 11." She finished. Gohan looked shocked. For a moment his eyes went scared with fear. "What's the matter? You don't look hardly scared enough. How will I have fun my little doll?" She said smiling. Gohan didn't feel easy. "Well since Goku's dead I'll guess I'll just have to eliminate his son. It's what I am programmed to do." Meiran said grinning. Gohan went Super Saiyan and took a fighting stance. Meiran charged and Gohan blocked her punch with his arm. He blocked again and again. She let out fighting cries as she continued to throw punches. But Gohan continued to block. She decided to end the little game and her foot suddenly flew up kicking him in the stomach. Gohan was sent flying against a wall. A little blood came from his mouth, but Gohan whipped it away with his arm. He took his fighting stance again. Meiran suddenly flashed a beam at him. Dust filled the area so it was hard to see. Out of nowhere Gohan came and punched Meiran in the face sending her to the ground. But as she fell her foot kicked up to his chin. Then she kicked his legs off the ground and he fell hard to the ground. They both panted for a second then got back up. Gohan and Meiran charged and punched each other at the same time. Both flew in opposite directions and then stopped suddenly in mid air. Gohan spread apart his leg and formed his hands for his Kamehameha attack. A small white light of energy went into his hands. "Kaaaaaameeeehaaameehaaaa!" Gohan yelled releasing the huge energy wave. Meiran crossed her arms as though she were confident. The energy flew towards her. She was smiling then her smile faded as it got closer, "What's this." She said in shock. He heard her scream. The light seemed to last a while and then it cleared. There stood Meiran breathing heavily standing up with her arms crossed. The ground was dug into a small ditch showing the track that the beam had pushed her. Her clothes were torn and dirty. Sweat seeped down Gohan's face. She went back to just a standing pose. She brushed away a strand of hair from her face a smirked. "That was good." She said. Then she teleported behind Gohan quickly. "But not good enough!" she yelled as she clasped her hands together tightly and hit Gohan on the back of the head. He went flying into the ground. She pulled out a dagger and was about to stab him when something caught her hand very fast. She looked over and there stood Goku with a halo. "Your Goku, am I right?" she asked. He nodded. "Then I'll guess we'll just have to finish this later." She said and flew up into the air. "Oh no you don't." Goku said he flew up towards her but stopped when she put her hands to each side of her face. "Solar Flare!" she yelled. Then came a bright light. Goku and Gohan covered their eyes. When the light was gone, so was Meiran. 


	5. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Five, Vegeta a...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are going Vegeta! If you know what's good for ya!" Bulma's voice yelled. "I will not go to some silly lab thing to be used as a lab rat." Vegeta said in defiance. "It is to check your health and he is a close friend he is very interested in you. It's just going to be for two days!" Bulma explained. Vegeta turned his head. "No, for the last time woman." He said. "What is it with you and the word woman. I am your wife Bulma is my name and you will." Bulma yelled. (It wasn't exactly said if Vegeta and Bulma were married or not. But they must have eventually. After all, he does stay with her and I think live with her in the Buu saga. Which hasn't happened yet in this timeline. But they have to at least be married during Buu saga. After all she did have his son, Trunks!) "Trunks is going to look after Lei-Fang. You have nothing better to do." Bulma said. Vegeta still refused. "I will not participate in this." Vegeta said. Bulma bowed her head for a moment. He couldn't see her face. "Bu.Bulma?" Vegeta asked (he called her by her name!) Whenever she did this he knew he was gonna get it if he didn't do as she said. "Fine." He said and marched off.  
  
Lei-Fang thought about it. It was kind of weird but she felt almost connected with the dragon ball. "I wonder if there's more of these." Lei- Fang said as the ball floated above her face. It began to glow. It floated to her face. She smiled as it touched her cheek. "It's so warm and I feel its energy." She said smiling. "Your worried about me aren't you?" she asked it. It began to glow even more. She put it back in the jewelry box she had been hiding it in. Just then, Trunks open the door. She quickly shut the box. "Uh.Trunks what is it?" she said nervously shoving the box under her dresser. "My parents are gone. Well my past parents that is. I wondered what you thought would make a good dinner. You want to order something or go out?" he asked with his coat in his hands. "Well I can cook, but I've never eaten out before." She said curiously. Trunks smiled. "Alright then let's go." He said. She smiled happily and nodded. Lei-Fang began to walk out. She saw the sun setting and it looked beautifully. "The only thing we'd need is a park or some beautiful scenery." She whispered. Trunks arm suddenly wrapped around her waits and she gasped. His head was on her shoulder and he felt a desire to act like a complete sap. "Then we'll fly someplace." He murmured. "F-fly?!" Lei-Fang said. "But I don't know how to!" she panicked. "I will fly us both somewhere." He said suddenly flying into the air. He carried her as they flew. He had one arm underneath her knees and the other wrapped around her back. Lei-Fang buried her face into Trunks shirt in fear of heights. "I'll never let you fall." Whispered Trunks into Lei-Fang ear, which made a thrill go through her. She opened her eyes and looked down below. It was too high up to see but it was amazing.  
  
Lei-Fang and Trunks walked along the sidewalk. "Mmmm, that hamburger was delicious." Lei-Fang said happily. "Glad to hear it." Said Trunks. "Do you want to go anywhere?" Trunks asked. "Not that I can think of." She said blushing. "How about that cute little gift shop you and Sakura were talking about?" Trunks asked. Lei-Fang blushed again at the fact he had heard their conversation. "Well sure." Lei-Fang said. She grabbed Trunks hand and began to lead the way. She actually was getting to show someone something she was interested in! Not just anybody, but Trunks. It was her chance to tell him about herself even though she was an android. She disliked that fact that she wasn't human, and was being ignorant by not accepting it around Trunks. But he made her feel human. He treated her like another person. The thought of going to the gift shop only made Lei-Fang hurry. She started running. Trunks was trying to keep up without tripping. After all, she was holding his hand also. It wouldn't matter if she bumped into someone she could see where she was going. It would be him getting hurt. Finally, they arrived. Lei-Fang could see items everywhere. Trunks was panting. Lei-Fang spotted a little music box with two angels on top. They would spin as the music played. She gazed at it in awe. Trunks looked over at some polish for his sword. Lei-Fang went down an aisle where no one was. She gazed at jewelry and other items. "Need anything?" said a voice. "No thank-" Lei-Fang gasped. "Nolan." Lei-Fang said trying to back away, but fear held her back. He walked up close to her ear and whispered, "If you refuse to accept your fate as an android then you'll just get in my way. If you choose to be an opstical to my fate then I will have to just kill you. If you do accept your fate, then you come with me." Nolan said. "Ready to go?" Trunks asked suddenly appearing. His face fell. Trunks pulled out his sword. "What are you doing here?!" he asked his voice deadly and low. Nolan smirked. "It would not be smart to fight here. Don't you agree? So many people could be hurt." Nolan said. Trunks gritted his teeth. "Get away from Lei-Fang right now." He threatened. Lei-Fang tried to rush forward but Nolan grabbed her arm and twisted it. "Now, remember what I told you, Lei-Fang." Nolan warned. "I'm nothing like you and I don't want to be!" Lei-Fang said. Trunks rushed forward and push Nolan up against the wall with his sword against Nolan's throat. Suddenly the fire alarm in the store came on making everyone jump. Trunks looked away for a moment, a mistake on his part. Nolan teleported beside Trunks and elbowed him in the face. "Trunks!" Lei- Fang yelled running to him. She picked his up with all her might and cradled his body in her arms. Trunks looked up groggily at Lei-Fang. Lei- Fang angrily looked up at Nolan but he was gone (the villains like doing that).  
  
Lei-Fang walked along the street with Trunks. "You seem quiet. Something up?" he asked. She shook her head. "No I'm fine." She said smiling sadly. When they arrived home Trunks left again to go train in the gravity chamber for a while. Lei-Fang sat reading a magazine in the living room. She looked out at the stars. She slid open the back glass doors and stepped out. She looked at the gravity chamber and still saw the light on. She smiled. But then her smile faded at the incident earlier, the one with Nolan. The guy pretends like he loves her, but she knows that if he's threatening to kill her because she doesn't want to acknowledge being an android is not love. He merely likes her, but maybe he thinks he loves her because they are the same kind and he thinks they understand each other. But that was it. She couldn't understand him, what was going on, let alone understand herself. She sighed and saw the lab. She felt a sudden desire to go in. She did so and walked around the lab quietly in awe. Bulma and Trunks both said she should stay away but she felt like Alice in Wonderland. She saw a sheet of paper and read it. It had everything that Bulma got on info about herself. Bulma told her she was an android, but she didn't say anything about once being human once before. Lei-Fang fell to her knees. Did Gero killed his sister and was she just a copy or the real thing turned into an android. That would explain why she had emotions and didn't kill like other androids. She spotted something on the corner of her eye. It was gold and shiny. She approached it. It was another one of those balls she had except it had one dragon not four. It began to glow and flew to her. It too felt close and warm. Lei-Fang grabbed it and put it in her pocket. She turned and left.  
  
Lei-Fang entered her room and locked the door. She went to her dresser and pulled out from under it her jewelry box with the four ball in it. She carefully placed the one ball in. She heard a door open and shut. Lei-Fang quickly put the box away and went down stairs. There stood Trunks gulping down water. "Done already?" Lei-Fang asked. "I was in there for three hours." Trunks said suspiciously. "Right, sorry. Well did you have fun?" Lei-Fang asked nervously. "It's training it's okay. Did you have FUN?" He asked. Fun was the word he made sure she noticed. He's definitely suspicious. She nodded.  
  
Lei-Fang yawned. She was wearing her pajamas. It was late and she was getting tired, but wanted to stay up and watch the movie with Trunks. It was a violent one. But she didn't mind she was actually enjoying the movie. It was an epic. Before she knew it the movie ended. Trunks stretched his arms. He cracked his neck once and looked over. Lei-Fang turned her head the other way and blushed. "What did you think?" he said. "It was a good movie." She replied. Trunks looked out at the stars. "They're gorgeous aren't they? It seems as though they only exist for glory." He said. "Your lucky." Lei-Fang sighed. "Oh ya, why?" he asked. "Because your human. Well, half human but you have a purpose. But as android my purpose is to kill. I have chosen not to therefore have no reason to exist and my life has no value like yours. Plus you have the ability to protect and help people." Lei-Fang said holding back her tears. "You're needed." She said letting a tears slip out. Trunks caught the tear with his finger and said, "You are needed too. You just need to find your purpose that's all." He said. Lei- Fang laid her head on his chest, which made him blush a deep red, but he didn't say anything. "Thank you." She said. "For what?" he asked. "For making me feel human." She said. "When I'm around you, you treat me like a normal person. You don't make me feel like an android. I know it's foolish and selfish, but I can't help but forget about being an android. I don't accept it, which is ignorant of me. I feel like I'm dreaming around you. So warm and.safe." She said. He blushed a deep red and turned his head to hide it. "When I'm like this I can dream of going anywhere and being free, being real." She finished. He blushed ten shades redder. "Can I stay like this.until I fall asleep?" Lei-Fang pleaded. She seemed so happy and content there with her eyes closed. "Of course." Trunks whispered. Lei-Fang fell asleep in no time. Trunks picked her up, carried her to her room, and then went to bed.  
  
However, things were not so sound for Lei-Fang as he left. *In Her Dream* Lei-Fang was walking around a big building she looked younger, twelve perhaps? She was running along a dark hallway with tears in her eyes. "Daddy." she cried. She ran into a room crying. Her father lied dead on the floor. She screamed and ran to him crying. "Daddy please wake up please!" She pleaded shaking him. She dug her face into his shirt and cried harder. The door shut. "What are you doing here Lei-Fang?" a voice said. "She whipped a tear away. "Big brother?" Lei-Fang questioned. He came out from the shadows. She gasped. He had a knife in his hand covered with blood. "But-but why?" she sobbed. He didn't answer. He walked up to her and looked at her straight in the eye. "Because of you." He said coldly. "What should we do with her, she knows too much?" Said a voice from the doorway. "I was wandering where you were Naomi. I have a perfect idea." Gero said grinning.  
  
*End of Dream* Lei-Fang shot up from her bed panting. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She clutched at her chest and ran down the stairs to the sink. She began to vomit blood once again. She grasped for air and everything began to spin. She let out a blood-curdling scream. She fell backward and within moment Trunks was beside her in panic. "Lei-Fang!" he yelled. She looked at him as he picked her head up. He looked so frightened. "I'm Sorry Trunks-I'm sorry!" she gasped. Suddenly darkness overtook her. Trunks picked her up and ran into the lab. He set her down on a bed and ran to rummage for anything to help her (his mom was good at getting people back to health so he should be too!). He wasn't going to let this happen again! He lost too many people! Suddenly Lei-Fang began to come around again. He ran up to her and cradled her. "Trunks, I'm okay now." She whispered. "Look, it's been happening a lot. Of course the pain was never that worse." she explained. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Trunks asked angrily. "I didn't know what was wrong with me! I still don't! But I didn't know how you'd guys react." Lei-Fang answered. Trunks picked her up from the bed. Her mouth was still bloody. He picked her up, carried her to his room, and set her on his bed. "You're staying here tonight where I can watch you! Tomorrow my parents get back." Trunks said. Lei-Fang looked down. "What?" he asked. "I.. remember.." she said. Trunks looked confused. "My mom died giving birth to me. My brother.blamed me. But I looked so much like her. My father adored me. We were rich and owned Gero Corp. My father.. became old and weak. My brother practically ran the company. My brother wanted to provide support for the Red Ribbon Army but it couldn't happen without my father's consent and signature. My father and brother had a fight. My father wouldn't consent so my brother had him killed. But I walked in when they had done it. So he turned me into.. This.. to keep my mouth shut and he became Dr.Gero of the Red Ribbon Army." Lei-Fang said sobbing. Trunks pulled her into his arms. "I just want to be able to fall in love and have that person fall in love with me! But that'll never happen. Who could love an android! A piece of machinery! Yet, how could here really be such a relationship if you kept it from them! I probably won't ever have children! To know the joys of a mother!" Lei-Fang cried harder (warning: all people who hate mushy scenes might want to avoid this). He was suddenly driven by something to make her happy. "Lei-Fang?" he whispered in a tone that made Lei-Fang look up sensing him being loving and caring. He smiled rather seductively. She knew it immediately. She loved him! But did he feel the same way or was it sympathy? Trunks slowly bent down to kiss Lei-Fang. She felt his warm breathe on her face and then on her lips. He kissed her passionately. Lei-Fang hesitated at first. But slowly she began to respond. Trunks tasted her salty blood in his mouth but he felt like he lost all senses. His arms wrapped around her and she put one hand on the back of his head ran her hand through his silky hair. She felt a thrill go through her. Trunks deepened the kiss and nothing on Earth could pry her away from him. They fell down onto the bed but senses slowly returned to Lei-Fang. It took all her strength but she parted from his lips. Trunks was shocked. He pulled her close to him and moaned as he kissed her again. Lei-Fang once again parted and this time it hurt Trunks. "Trunks. I-I love you.but we're taking things to far." Lei-Fang said panting. "Well, its not like we were going to do THAT! It's only kissing." Trunks said feeling rejected. Lei- Fang sensed this and kissed him again and with pleasure, he received it. She moaned and he deepened it once again. "I love you! I really do! I'm sorry but-!"she whispered against his lips but he stopped her slowly he took his lips away from her's and began to kiss her soft neck. His hand went to her cheek and Trunks rested his forehead against her neck, "And I love you!" he said kissing a trail up to her lips. Suddenly they heard the door opened and close. Trunks this time tried to part but Lei-Fang pulled him back down it took another ten seconds before he even wanted to stop for the sake of not being embarrassed by his parents who were home EARLY! Trunks pulled away leaving Lei-Fang dazed. He tried to get up. "Trunks!" Lei-Fang pleaded. "Oh, what the Heck!" Trunks said giving in and kissed her again. She giggled with pleasure and he smiled against her lips. He parted and she stroked his cheek looking at him. "You're so kind, generous, caring, and many other things." Lei-Fang whispered looking at him. Her fingers traced his lips and he kissed the tips and moved into kiss her neck again. He groaned. He stopped kissing and smiled. "You're neck." he said rubbing it with his index finger. 'Is so soft.beautiful.creamy.and.. very tender." he said kissing it in between words. Lei-Fang giggled and turned her head as he kissed it more. A moan escaped her mouth and Trunks heart raced. When Lei-Fang opened her eyes blissfully, she saw Vegeta standing in the door with his coffee dripping all over him self. He seemed pale as he watched them. Lei-Fang blushed deeply. "I think I'm gonna hurl." Vegeta muttered. "Crap!" Trunks shot up. He blushed deeply. "H-Hello, d-dad!" he said nervously. Vegeta slowly brought up a finger pointing it at them. "You two! You have to be kidding me!" Vegeta laughed. "Well, it's just peachy to have the father find his son making out and about to-!" "We weren't going to do that!" Trunks said nervously. "SO how nice is the hicky?" Vegeta asked smirking. Lei-Fang blushed. "Come on Vegeta!" said Bulma as she walked by closing the door and pulling her husband away by the ear despite his yelling. 


	6. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Six, Betrayl

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Trunks continued to looks at three pictures in his time machine. One was of him by the time machine. Another was of his mother Bulma back in the future. The last was of Gohan training. Trunks smiled at it all. 'But Gohan died.' Trunks reminded. His thoughts went back to four nights ago when he kissed Lei-Fang. He never acted like that. He lost control and forgot what she was. She was android. He pushed it out of his mind, suddenly the feelings of hurt and regret filled his mind. The same feelings he had the day Lei-Fang got lost in the cave. He now couldn't decide how he felt about her knowing she was android. She was one of.them. The same people that killed half of the world when he was thirteen. The same people that took away his father, friends, and Gohan away. What if she was right? What if she was only programmed to act like this? Maybe she would turn evil and they wouldn't want to kill her then she would get away with murder! He felt as if he was betraying something.or someone. Like the people who died! He was supposed to protect them! How could he fall for an enemy! She would toy with him and throw him away! Besides that, she was a Gero. She was his younger sister! You could hardly tell. Besides, he must have been very old when she was born. His thoughts went back to the night his parents were gone and she was asleep on his chest. She seemed so human when she slept. Still that feeling of resentment toward her because of what she was, was returning. But he had to keep an eye on her. Gero wanted her for some reason, and Nolan must have some ties to wanting her also.  
  
Lei-Fang just read a book quietly. Well actually, she wasn't reading the book. Inside Sakura stole a couple pages from the lab about herself and her family. How she got it Sakura said not to ask. She was scared because her brother was back and he wanted her badly. Now she had her memory. He had been abusive towards her, and she never had friends like she had now back then. However, she couldn't let Bulma and everyone know that she had her memory. Especially because she shouldn't have been in the lab. She looked at the paper. She could trust Trunks to keep her secret. Everything was there for her to know. Her family had been rich and important scientist much like Bulma and the Capsule Corp. Her mother died giving birth, and her father had been in charge of their company for a while. Her brother then took over, invented machines, and sponsored the Red Ribbon Army with its creations and money. Her father had a warranty with a lot of money for each of them. So killing her father added to Gero's fortune. How her brother changed so fast she couldn't comprehend. She remembered some nice memories like going to the carnival with them. Still how did she end up in the future where Trunks lived?  
  
A man sits in a chair working in a lab. (Gee, who do you think this is, certainly not Bulma?) "Dr. Gero?" a voice asks. "What is it I'm busy!" Gero yells. "Naomi is free from the institution and wants to talk to you as you have requested," the man answers. Gero sighs. "Fine let her in." he orders. After a few minutes, a woman with dark blue frizzy hair enters. She has glasses and is dressed like a businesswoman. "They let me out under your care. They say you pleaded I was desperate under the interrogation and am not insane?" Naomi asks annoyed. "Those words are true. The question I have for you is, are you still so loyal as you once claimed. Your lucky they thought you were insane, they could have known everything." Gero scolds. She walks up behind the chair and puts her arms around his neck seductively. "It doesn't matter. I thought you were dead and the plan had failed. 18 and 17 obviously were failure to continue our plan. In a way, I was desperate but you're here and as long as that is then I am loyal. Besides on the way here I got you a couple presents." She said kissing him. He smiled. "Dragon balls?" he asked. "Only for you." She replied. He grinned. "By the way that android number 18 is aware of what's happening. She'll most likely being sticking close to the girl." She whispered deviously. "Does your wife, Saura, know you're alive?" she asked. "But of course. I had to reclaim my company from her. Only through marriage once again. She is quite pathetic." He said. "Yes, but she's not blind. She must let you do these things behind her back without interfering for a reason." Naomi said. "I keep her under wraps." Gero said picking up a shot filled with a yellow liquid. "Are those what I think they are?" Naomi asked smiling. "Indeed. Celestial Dragon scales. I am testing them on a human." Gero said. "Saura!" Naomi smiled. "Bit I see that my wife is weak. She is useful but her life is fading away quickly. I also need another test subject. Not a human.or animal." Gero explained. Naomi smiled. "I see.consider it done." Naomi whispered smirking.  
  
Lei-Fang sat in the car looking out the window beside Trunks. Bulma was driving while Vegeta sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed. "Why must I come along for such an insignificant event in my life?" Vegeta complained. "We need to get some nice looking cloths for the party Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "It is not a party it is a ball, where you have tea and Waltz! It is prissy! I am not a ballerina or a doll. I hate tea!" Vegeta snorted. Bulma made an annoyed sound. Trunks blushed as his parents kept arguing. He looked over at Lei-Fang. She looked so peaceful as if she was oblivious to his parent fighting. She just stared out as if in deep thought. He again started debating about what she was and how he felt about her in his mind.  
  
Trunks walked around blindly. He didn't care his parents were arguing again. Everything was boring. "Can I help you?" a voice said from behind. A pretty young lady, well she looked young with dark blue frizzy hair, asked smiling (gee this ones hard). She was dressed in an employee uniform. He smiled. "Ah no thank you I'm not looking for anything." He replied. She smiled. She pretended to suddenly trip as she walked away. Trunks quickly caught. She got up and dusted herself. "Oh my thank you." She said in a naïve way. She pretended to walk away again but was limping. "You gonna be okay?" Trunks asked. "I think so, could you help me over to that bench?" she asked innocently. Trunks nodded. They sat down and began to talk about her work and other things. Before they knew it, they lost track of time or at least Trunks did (I couldn't resist do a love triangle, after all I am only female).  
  
Lei-Fang looked for Trunks. He usually took her away from the fights but this time he left without a word. She had just come from the restroom. It had been a while but for the second time she threw up some, more blood. She looked around an electronic store, but no sign. "Lei-Fang?" a voice asked. Lei-Fang spun around. It was Nolan again! Something was different he wasn't dressed weirdly and his eyes looked gentle. Lei-Fang looked for an escape. "Don't go please!" he pleaded. Lei-Fang was shocked. He was being nice. "Why not? Aren't you gonna kill me if I stay?" Lei-Fang asked. In his mind, he hadn't expected the question but made a fast recovery. "I was under Gero's control, but now I am free. I came to apologize and hopefully find a friend that could understand me." He explained. "Really, you were under control of him?" she asked suspiciously. "Come on I have no other friends besides I have no proof to give you to make you believe me. I have come to warn you. Your brother is back. He has been to relaxed in trying tog et you and thinks it's time to harden up.by kidnapping you!" He said. Lei-Fang being naive was suckered in without realizing it. She gave a sigh. "What is it you want?" she asked tired. He grinned. "Meet me at the Center of Square Park tomorrow at noon. Than we can.hang out." He offered. "I better ask Trunks first." She said nervously. "Do you need him to rule all your life?" he asked sarcastically. "No but-" she was cut off by his look. "Just decide for yourself for a change." He tempted. "Besides, he's busy." Nolan said gesturing to Trunks who was sitting on bench talking with another girl and blushing! Nolan then left Lei-Fang just stared in confusion, jealousy, and pain.  
  
Trunks sighed tired. "I'd better go." Trunks said stretching. "I guess so. By the way I didn't catch your name." She reminded. "Oh yeah sorry about that. It's Trunks. Yours?" he asked. "Naomi, it's a pleasure." She said smiling. "Say we should hang out again. You busy tomorrow?" she asked. "Nope." He replied after a moment of hesitation. "I get off of work at three. Wanna meet here again?" she asked. "Uh sure." He agreed. She got up and gave him a peck on the cheek and left. He blushed and stared after her in a daze. "R-ready to.go?" a voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Lei-Fang. Uh oh! He turned to ignore the hurt look in her eyes. He knew he just broke her heart. "Y-ya." He said and they went to look for Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
Lei-Fang had been avoiding the question all day, but finally got her courage and went to Trunks room. "Can I come in?" she asked nervously. Trunks felt uncomfortable. "Sure." He said scared. He didn't know what to say to her. He felt like he had led her on. Got her hopes too high. Now he was with someone else. 'They' as in him and Lei-Fang never had been official right? "Trunks about a week ago." Lei-Fang started. Trunks took a gulp and was prepared, well actually he wasn't. Lei-Fang took a deep breath and said "That kiss didn't mean anything did it?" she asked. Trunks didn't know how to answer. "Guess not." He replied shocking them both. "What? You didn't think it did, did you?" he asked. 'Did I just say that?' he thought in disbelief. The answer had shocked them both again. Lei-Fang held back her tears. Trunks didn't know what to say, he had said enough already. "A- alright." She said and left. Trunks just stared out. He had broken her there was no way he could take it back. He had misled her and judged her. If anything, he didn't deserve her.  
  
Lei-Fang just took a shower, and got dressed. She began to walk downstairs but stopped when she heard Bulma. "But why date some girl you don't know?" Bulma asked her son. Not that she didn't want him to be happy or anything, it's just that Lei-Fang was like a daughter to her. "Look mom I really like this girl." Trunks reassured her. "Alright, so what are you gonna do till two o' clock?" Bulma asked. "I thought I might talk to Lei-Fang, work things out, I think I hurt her feelings." Trunks answered. 'Gee I wonder why.' Bulma thought sarcastically. Lei-Fang was sneaking down the stairs and Trunks looked and saw her. "Hey can we talk?" he asked gently. Bulma left to give them privacy. "I'm in a hurry." Lei-Fang said and began to walk away but Trunks grabbed her arm. "Sakura can wait." Trunks told her sternly. "It's not Sakura now let go." Lei-Fang ordered. "Who is it then, she's the only one you hang around. Are you going somewhere with Krillin?" Trunks asked. "No." "Yamcha?" "No." My dad?" "No." "Piccolo?" "No." "Gohan?" "No." "Tien or Roshi?" "No and double no." Lei-Fang answered coldly each time. "Then who?" he asked. "None of your business." She answered. "I think it is, Gero is after you. Do I know him?" Trunks asked sternly. "No, and it doesn't matter." Lei-Fang replied. "I don't know if it's a good idea you go with a complete stranger, remember Gero is out there." Trunks said. Lei-Fang pulled from his grasp. "One you don't rule my life! Two, look who's talking aren't you dating a stranger today?" "That's different?" he yelled. "How so?" she snapped back. "Besides you wouldn't worry too much about Gero if you weren't afraid he'd use me first." Lei- Fang yelled. "What are you talking about?" he asked concerned. "I am not an idiot as hard as it may be to believe. I am just another puppet although for you its easier cause all you hafta to do is lead me on and you can get me to do your dirty work!" she said sobbing. "Lei-Fang I was not and am not trying to use you?" he said. "Then why don't you start telling the truth?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked again. "You and Bulma have kept a lot from me. Told me not to go to the lab so I wouldn't find out what I was or who I used to be." Lei-Fang yelled. "You were in the lab? We told you to stay away from there!" he yelled. "Ya well I'm gonna hang out with someone who understands me and doesn't lie to me!" she screamed and slammed the door.  
  
Lei-Fang cried a little on the way to the park. But she when she got there she saw Nolan. "You look sad and disturbed." He stated. "Its nothing I just don't feel well that's all." She said sitting by him. "Had a fight with that guy did you?" he asked. She looked shocked. "How'd you know?" she asked. "I have my ways besides, only a girl with her heart broken would look like that." He said. He picked a flower from the ground and handed it to her. She looked at it confused. "Well I have an offer for you, that might get you away from him for a while." He said. "What is it?" she asked quietly. "Your android like me, and yet you're confused about yourself. You don't belong with these people. They are human they can't understand you. Trunks certainly is hurting you too. Come back with me to your brother's mansion. I'll help your confusion and we understand each other because you're living with your own kind. And don't worry I'm not gonna try anything." He assured her. "M-my brother's mansion!" she exclaimed. "Are you insane!" she practically screamed. "No, listen." He said grabbing her hand as she turned to run. "There is someone there who can help you. We have only a favor to ask of you and no one gets hurt!" Nolan whispered. "Who will get hurt if I don't go?" Lei-Fang asked. "Every innocent and oblivious person in the mansion. As well as people in the cities.' Nolan said. "If I go what happens?" Li-Fang asked calmly. "You'll be used as a test subject for a little while and then you will be put in an arranged marry. Yes, the guys a jerk and womanizer but with you as his wife you'll have a lot of resources and power at your hands.. like helping people. Especially those in need of you!" Nolan persuaded. Though this didn't comfort Lei-Fang too much she couldn't risk even one person's life.  
  
Trunks looked at the house. His date was great with Naomi it could have been better. That is if he hadn't worried about Lei-Fang the whole time. He entered it and he saw his mom sitting on the couch worrying. "Oh Trunks I'm so glad you're here." she said running up and hugging him. "What is it?" he asked concerned. "Its Lei-Fang she's leaving!" Bulma said. "What?! Why? Where's she gonna stay?" he asked. "I don't know." Bulma said exhausted. Trunks went up the stairs to see Lei-Fang. "Lei-Fang?" he asked before entering. Lei-Fang shut her suitcase quickly as if hiding something. "What is it?" she asked angrily. He shut the door behind him. "Why are you leaving?" he asked. "No one can understand me and besides we both are having a rocky time I think its good we both have sometime to think things out." She said tired. "Where will you go?" he asked concerned. "I already have a someone ready to take me in and they are very nice." She said picking up her suitcase and a bag. Trunks followed her out of the house. He walked behind her saying, "Look I know I hurt you but you don't have to-!" "Look no offense Trunks but it's not just our fight and everything. I just need to get away. With someone I trust." She answered cutting him off. He tried to pursue her the whole way to the park. As they walked it turned to dusk. But she wouldn't give in to anything he said. Lei-Fang stopped and set her bags by and bench and set down. Trunks remained standing. "I think your making a mistake. We could work out our fight, I mean you were happy with us." he tried again. "Was I Trunks, or is that just how you wished I felt. It meant nothing just like-!" but she was cut off by a voice. "Sorry I'm late ready to go?" the man asked. Trunks turned and his jaw dropped. It was Nolan standing there! Trunks put the pieces together. He regained composure. "No way you are not going with him you are coming back home! Even if it's by force you know I don't trust him!" he yelled at her. She just looked at him. "Now why on earth are you angry you got your own girlfriend besides she'll be safe me. Lei-Fang and I are adults we can handle things. We aren't going to do anything bad!" Nolan said kissing her hand. Trunks blood over boiled. Of course, she believed this s***. (Well he is mad.) She was naive enough to! But this didn't sucker him in. "Are you insane he's the enemy!" he yelled. "Trunks don't be rude!" Lei-Fang scolded already knowing well that this guy was evil and the enemy. Trunks couldn't believe this! Don't be rude? Hello, this was not some guest. No telling what Nolan would do. He might just sell her to Gero! "But he is the enemy! Hello!" he yelled angrily. "But he's changed he was under Gero's control." Lei-Fang tried to explain desperately feeling guilty for lying to him. There was a silence. She picked up the bags. "You walk out of here now then don't ever come back!" Trunks warned. Lei-Fang looked at him in shock. She may not be able to have his love, but she didn't want to lose his friendship also! But threatening her only made her more determined to prove him wrong. Lei-Fang walked up to Trunks and hugged him giving him a peck on the cheek. "I would never want to lose our friendship, but I wouldn't expect you to understand how I feel." She sobbed. Trunks slid his arm around her face. He opened him mouth to say something but couldn't think of what to say. She pulled from his embrace and left. It began to rain. Trunks just stood there. It was just like the last time his heart was broken and even worse. When '.Gohan died.' He thought. He hadn't been in love with Gohan but they were best friends and were of the same race. No one could understand him, but Gohan.  
  
Lei-Fang looked out the window sadly. She was starting to feel guilty but also hurt by the things he did. (Plays a teenage song about heartbreak, jk.) The rain poured against the window. Lei-Fang just stared out and fell onto her bed. A knock came and she turned her head over to see someone enter. Her eyes widened. "You!" she gasped in disgust. The man smiled. "That's no way to greet your brother!" he said. Lei-Fang looked down at the floor. His voice told her exactly what she needed to understand. This was his domain.not her's. Here she would not find help so easy. Lei-Fang closed her eyes sadly. "Do you want to meet your fiancé?" Gero asked. Lei-Fang looked up 9not hopefully though). 


	7. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Seven, Love Fo...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Trunks turned around the corner and ran into Bulma. He easily fell back. Bulma gasped and got to her feet running over to her son. "Are you al-WOW!" she said feeling sick. "You smell like.like.alcohol! Young man!" Bulma scolded. Trunks pushed her away. Bulma was shocked but regained composure. "I'm fine. I only had one bottle of beer." Trunks said. "That's funny. Three are missing!" came Vegeta's voice from downstairs. "Trunks, dear, are you alright?" Bulma asked. "I'm fine." Trunks stated pushing past her. "Lei-Fang is with Gero." Bulma said. Trunks stopped for a moment. "She dug her own grave!" Trunks said starting to walk again. "Trunks you have a duty to Lei-Fang and if not her than the world! Who knows what Gero will do to her!" Bulma said. A knock came at the door. Bulma felt torn between two tasks but Trunks shut his door. Bulma sighed and went down to see whom it was. "Hello." Came a voice. Bulma hid her disappointment. "Hello, hold on Trunks is upstairs, Naomi." Bulma said. "Trunks! Naomi's here to see you!" she yelled. She glanced back at Naomi who was wearing a pink tube top and short jean shorts. Trunks came down the stairs and put on his jacket. "Don't stay out too long." Bulma said and he closed the door.  
  
Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
  
You love me no longer I know and  
  
Maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you do  
  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
  
That I ought to stick to another man  
  
A man that surely deserves me  
  
But I think you do  
  
Lei-Fang turned as she heard a sound. She saw a woman standing at the door. The woman had a sorrowful atmosphere. Her hair was curly very curly and black. It was in a bun and the woman wore a white angelic gown upon her pale creamy skin.  
  
So, I cry and I pray and I beg  
  
Love me, love me, say that you love me  
  
Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me  
  
Love me, love me, pretend that you love me  
  
Lead me, lead me, just say that you need me  
  
So I cry and I beg for you to  
  
Love me, love me, say that you love me  
  
"Hello, I am your brother's wife." The woman said softly. Lei-Fang was shocked. "I'm Saura, it's nice to meet you Lei- Fang." Saura introduced. "Seems like you are about to live my life." Saura said beginning to walk. Lei-Fang felt on edge. The way Saura walked was weak like an old woman's but she looked about Tien and Yamcha's age. "You can confide in me but I won't force you to. You can't trust anybody here so be careful." Saura warned. Suddenly the woman fell forward and Lei-Fang rushed forward catching her. "A-Are you alright, misses." Lei-Fang asked. Saura gave a nod. She stood up but her breath was rapid. Lei-Fang helped her over the couch.  
  
Lead me, lead me, just say that you need me  
  
I can't care about anything but you  
  
Lately, I had desperately ponder  
  
Spent my nights awake and I wondered  
  
What I could have done in another way to make you stay  
  
Reason will not teach a solution  
  
I will end up lost in confusion  
  
I don't care if you really care as long as you don't go  
  
Trunks seemed to enjoy the park. Though it didn't erase his problem he was a good at pretending he didn't even have one. "So how's your family?" Naomi asked. "Good." Came Trunks quick reply. 'Phase two in tearing them apart.' Naomi thought in disgust and boredom. Oh, the things she did for money and power.  
  
So, I cry and I pray and I beg  
  
Love me, love me, say that you love me  
  
Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me  
  
Love me, love me, pretend that you love me  
  
Lead me, lead me, just say that you need me  
  
So I cry and I beg for you to  
  
Love me, love me, say that you love me  
  
Trunks pulled away from making out with Naomi for about one minute. Not that he didn't enjoy but something felt wrong. "What's wrong?" Naomi asked innocently. "Nothing." Trunks breathed and bent down to kiss her again. Naomi got an idea and pulled away from his lips. "Say, I work at this mansion and they're having a party. Do you and your family wanna come? But it's a costume party so you have to wear a disguise!" Naomi said and giggled.  
  
Lead me, lead me, just say that you need me  
  
I can't care about anything but you  
  
Anything but you  
  
Love me, love me  
  
Say that you love me  
  
Fool me, fool me  
  
Go on and fool me  
  
Love me, love me  
  
I know that you need me  
  
I can't care about anything, but you.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll have to check with my parents though." Trunks said. "By the way, what's the party for?" asked Trunks. She grinned. "The owner of the mansion has a sister who's getting married." Naomi explained (the song is called Love Fool from Romeo and Juliet. It's pretty good).  
  
Bulma got out of the van panting. "You, know when Naomi said me and my family she didn't mean EVERYONE!" Trunks said getting out panting as well. Suddenly a bunch of fireworks went of into the air. Choatzu was dressed looking liking a clown (not that doesn't look like one. And I'm not bashing him!). Tien's costume was a night in shining armor. Vegeta dressed in his proud Saiyan outfit. Bulma gave in saying she guess it could be considered a costume. Bulma was dressed as a queen while Trunks was dressed as a punk. Naomi was clinging to his arm wearing a Devil outfit. Yamcha was dressed as a king (this has nothing to do with pairing him and Bulma together) and Krillin as his jester. Roshi dressed as a turtle while Oolong didn't need a costume people thought he was dressed a pig. They all began to enter the party.  
  
Lei-Fang looked over at her fiancé she was dancing with. Ken was everything Nolan said he was and more. A jerk and she could already tell he was gonna be having twenty affairs behind her back. The only thing he was interested in thus far was her body. Lei-Fang looked over for help from Saura who dressed as a fairy queen. Lei-Fang in her angel outfit looked innocent and beautiful. Her hair was in her usual braided in a loop that came out a ways like a ponytail at the end of the loop. Her angel wings framed her body. Her fiancé was dressed as a mafia person. Lei-Fang put on her mask since she was supposed to be wearing one like everyone else. But it was too tight! Her fiancé was about to pull her into the dance again when the music ended and she walked away. She couldn't tell who anyone was with all these dumb masks! She could end up dancing with Nolan for alls he knew! Another set of fireworks was launched into the air but Lei-Fang kept walking and looking up in awe at the fireworks. Suddenly she bumped into someone.  
  
Trunks felt his body collide with another but he didn't fall back. He reached forward and caught the person before they hit the ground. He looked down to see a girl dressed as an angel. Her mask was white with silver glitter on it compared to his plain purple mask. Lei-Fang felt a pair of muscular arms catch her. She looked up seeing a man dressed as a punk. The mask didn't go with the outfit but everyone was wearing a mask so she guessed it didn't matter. Another dance started and Lei- Fang could sense a warm smile behind his mask. He placed her hand on his shoulder and his own on her hip. His other hand clasped her own and she felt a spark on her fingers. Soon a waltz began. The song ended and yet another set of fireworks went up. Trunks bent down and kissed Lei-Fang's hand tenderly, which made her blush, as he was a complete stranger! Ken led lei-Fang up the staircase. He removed his mask and then removed her's as they stood at the top. He turned to the crowd and smiled. "Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming. As you know it is a joyous occasion since Dr. Gero's innocence was proved and the safe return of his sister, Lei-Fang, has resulted in our soon to be happy marriage." Ken announced. Lei-Fang bit her lip. Trunks on the other hand was in shock. The very woman he danced with was Lei-Fang. And she was the woman being married in honor of the celebration! Trunks felt his knees weaken. "Don't they look so cute!" exclaimed Naomi smiling. Trunks covered his mouth and felt his knees fall beneath him until he was helped up by Tien and Yamcha who helped Trunks make his way into the men's room. Trunks ran over to the sink and began to vomit. He fell to the ground with vomit dripping from his mouth. Tien got some paper towels and wiped the vomit away. "I think it's time we go home." Yamcha said and Trunks gave a weak nod.  
  
Bulma paced up and down Chichi's room. Chichi seemed nervous. "Bulma why did you come over to OUR house?" Chichi asked. "Because I found out why Lei-Fang left. I've hacked in to Gero Corps. Files and got some dirt on Gero. They blackmailed her into coming! We need to devise a plan to get her out of there!" Bulma said. "And how do 'we' plan to do that?" Chichi asked. "Well, I sorta got some employees at the mansion filed." Bulma said sheepishly. "You did what? How? And what are those people gonna do now?!" Chichi exclaimed. "Cool it1 It's for their own good. They are out of danger from Gero and it helps us in the long run. As for how, it's my secret! Now we are all going to try and get jobs there." Bulma explained. "Hey Chichi what's for breakfast1 I'm hungry!" came a voice from the doorway. The figure yawned. Bulma went pale and fainted. Chichi ran up to her. "Bulma! Are you okay?! Wake up! Bulma!" she shouted. Bulma stirred. "Chichi I had the weirdest dream. Goku was alive." Bulma said groggily. "It wasn't a dream!" Goku laughed. Bulma fainted again.  
  
Tien fell asleep on his bed. ."Where's Saura, Tien?" asked Choatzu after the tournament ended. Tien looked down. "I haven't seen her yet." Tien said fearing the worst."Who is she?" "Why that's Misses Saura. She's a beauty and very kind. It's a shame though; she's married to the wrong guy. He beats her and sleeps with other women behind her back. Lord only knows why she puts up with it! She's not blind! But it could be the money. He is very rich." .Tien shot up from his bed panting.  
  
"HOW LONG HAS HE BEEN ALIVE?!" Bulma yelled pointing to Goku. Goku started to count his fingers. "Two-No! Three weeks." Goku said counting. Bulma fell over. "How do you do it!" she shouted annoyed. "Look, Goku has free time here for a while to help out. Instead of being so mad maybe you should be happy!" Chichi said. Bulma sighed. "I guess you're right. But I can't believe you kept this from all of this all this time!" Bulma exasperated. "Look, I need your help. I can't get Trunks to help unless he's away from Naomi. It's like he knows she's not his type or whatever but he doesn't care. It seems like his escape. He hurt Lei- Fang badly and she's running away from him which makes the pain for him come back double." Bulma said with concern. "Trunks will have to find out the truth on his own. He judged her too harshly so he needs to have faith in her and trust her for once. And earn her trust back." Chichi said.  
  
"Okay, so you've been alive for how long?" "Three weeks." "And you didn't tell us why?" "Well it was supposed to be top-secret for your safety." "Oh." "How dare you Kakarott!" "Don't start!" So *nervously* how about we go onto other subjects?" Yamcha asked. "Okay, here's chart." Bulma said laying it down on the table.  
  
Bulma- lab assistant  
  
Vegeta- bodyguard  
  
Goku- bodyguard  
  
Trunks- servant  
  
Tien-servant  
  
Chichi- chef  
  
Yamcha- security  
  
Roshi-butler  
  
Choatzu- assistant chef  
  
Krillin- servant  
  
"What about me?" "Gohan, you're too young!" "I am stuck with Kakarott!" Wow! Really that's great, Vegeta!" "Why am I a butler?! "Why am I not on the chart?!" "We can have you as the stuffed pig if you prefer!" Bulma retorted. "Okay, so we have to go through interviews but if we make it past that everything should go more smoothly." Bulma instructed.  
  
Lei-Fang felt hot tears on her face. This was what she was going to go through for the rest of her life! Another giggle came from the room beside her.her fiancé's room. She put her pillow over her head tightly and cried herself to sleep. She was better than him. She would prove it! She was strong! She wasn't going to sink down to his level! Ignoring may actually help her escape from having to sleep with him herself. She would have more time to help people with the power she would soon have at her hand. The wedding was in five days.  
  
Everyone made it into their respectful jobs except for Roshi and Choatzu. But those were minor roles and Bulma was thankful. Yamcha was assigned to front gate security. He was told there would be some days of the week where he would work in the mansion with other guards in a camera room. Chichi was chef, one three chefs actually. Tien and Trunks had yet to receive who they'd be serving. Vegeta and Goku were guarding Mrs. Gero and were notified in the future they'd be guarding Ken's wife/Fiancé, Lei-Fang. Bulma made it into being a lab assistant easily but it would have been too suspicious to enter as Bulma whom Dr. Gero already knew. So she assumed another identity but she was on the lower part of the power chain. She was helping with small things and would need to make her way to the top. "Tien and Krillin you will be serving Mrs. Gero. Trunks you will serve Ken's fiancé." A man instructed. The two nodded. "I will have two other servant show you the way things are done. Please follow them." The man ordered gesturing to two nearby servants. The boys once again nodded and did as they were told. 'I wonder what Naomi does around here as her job.' Trunks thought looking around.  
  
Tien entered the room. It was gloomy in there. The walls were painted with light colors of flowers with yellow and purple petals. It smelt of bellflowers in the room. Tien heard a soft sweet humming sound. He saw a woman rocking herself in her chair. She looked very pale and weak. Tien looked at her in deep thought. He must have seen her somewhere before. Her dark curly hair framed her angelic face. Her white pale gown made her look like a ghost but a graceful one who death nor illness could not mar her beauty. The woman turned and smiled to them. "Hello you must be-!" she gasped. "T-Tien?!" she croaked. Tien looked confused. "Do I know you?" he asked. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Slowly she bowed her head to over her shamed eyes. "N-No." she managed to choke out. "But you said my name!" Tien argued. 'How could this happen?! How did Tien end up here?!' her screamed. "Well?" Tien asked angrily. "How do you know me?!" he asked again. "You are dismissed." She whispered. "We are not finished!" "Hold your tongue, servant! If I say it is the end of the discussion then it is! Now remember your place!" she scorned. Tien looked about to angrily protest but Krillin grabbed his arm. "It's time to go, Tien." He said. Tien composed himself and nodded. He threw her a glance before leaving the room. When the door shut, Saura immediately fell to her knees in tears.  
  
Lei-Fang sat on her couch/windowsill thing (I don't know what they're called). She heard a knock at the door. "You may enter." She shouted not turning to the door. She continued to gaze up at the stars. She turned her gaze down at her white gaudy gown with shoulder straps. Such luxury disgusted her. Depressed she brought her hand up to look at. On her hand was a silver ring with a diamond. She felt a presence behind her. There was a warm and soft breathe on her neck. It felt like it was being drawn to her but the breath held a pain; a pain that made her flesh burn. She turned and screamed but a hand cut her off halfway. She squirmed under Trunks grip on her but was helpless. Trunks' look was desperate. He gaze turned to her cheek and her eyes followed. Trunks slowly pushed forward and kissed it. He made a trail down her neck and took his hand away from her mouth. Lei-Fang felt scared and confused. He brought his lips up and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck blissfully until her sense returned and she roughly pushed him away. Trunks looked utterly rejected and like a child. For once, she was scared. She felt his vulnerability and hurt. "We can't do this." She choked. "Why not?" he asked shaking his head constantly with fear and pushed forward kissing her again. She didn't resist for a long time until a knock at the door came. She brutally pushed away. "W-Who is it?!" she shouted but not angrily. "It is dinner milady. Your fiancé waits to escort you near the stairs." yelled a maid. "Thank you!" Lei-Fang yelled. She stood up and began to walk away until Trunks rushed forward grabbing her arm. "You can't just walk out like this!" he said. Lei-Fang turned around so he could see the tears in her eyes. She bent forward and kissed him. Trunks welcomed the kiss and deepened it. Lei-Fang slowly pulled away after a while. "I will not betray my fiancé." She stated on the verge of tears. "Betray?! How many women has he already taken to bed?! Did you lose count?!" Trunks retorted. Lei-Fang closed her eyes trying to block his voice as tears made their way down her cheeks. 'Three!" Trunks answered for her. "I don't have to sit here and take this!" Lei-Fang said turning to leave but once again, Trunks whirled her around to face him. "Why did you kiss me then Lei-Fang?! If you didn't care for me!" Trunks argued smirking but Lei-Fang smiled sadly. "A kiss doesn't have to mean anything. It is merely a moment of passion." Lei-Fang replied. "Not if you kissed me like that! It felt right for me! I know you felt the same! How could the kiss be only a moment of passion?!" Trunks demanded angrily but Lei-Fang smiled. It was not a sad smile but one full of irony. "It means nothing to me like our 'first' kiss meant nothing to you." She replied. "I lied! It meant everything to me!" Trunks argued. "Please Trunks. I know how much you love the Earth and protect it profoundly. But you will not toy with my heart and romance me just to get me away from this place. I am staying here! I knew where I was going when I left! I know Trunks, perhaps you do not remember, but I cannot return home. Remember? I left and you said I could never come back!" Lei-Fang said calmly. Trunks looked shocked and felt his heart caught in his throat. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his cheek. "I won't EVER give up on you." He whispered. Lei-Fang swallowed hard. "Sad.how pathetic you are right now." She whispered. She was desperate for any way to push him away. Trunks was hit hard by her cruel words but only tightened his grip on her hands. Lei-Fang was cornered against her door. Trunks again bent forward and began to kiss her face and neck. Lei-Fang was holding up her last defense. Her hands clasped the doorknob behind her. Trunks cupped her cheek. "Stay with me." he said. Lei-Fang looked up and said yet another cruel thing. "How is Naomi?" she asked softly smiling evilly. Trunks again was caught off guard and looked desperate. He had completely for got Naomi. He had not even formally dumped her yet and here he was trying to romance Lei-Fang. Lei-Fang smiled. "Goodnight.friend." She whispered which Trunks expression told her that he was heartbroken but ignoring his pain Lei-Fang quickly slipped out the door. She began her walk to the staircase occasionally tripping and choking back her tears the whole way. 


	8. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Eight, Forgive...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 8  
  
Gohan trained peacefully at Master Roshi's. Choatzu watched patiently on the shores and Gohan fought against the waves. Roshi was inside watching a women's exercise show (no surprise). Gohan looked up at the sky wistfully. His father had just returned and now he was forced to stay behind while everyone had a part.  
  
Lei-Fang walked around the mansion. Only thankful that last nights dinner wasn't a disaster. She didn't contribute to the conversation; she was very quiet. Her fiancé flirted with almost every girl at the table except for the children and elderly people. He even flirted with the maids and servants. Lei-Fang heard something and looked up the stairs to see Tien. Tien looked deep in thought. "You're here too?!" Lei-Fang exclaimed. Tien smiled sympathetically. "Who else?" Lei-Fang asked giving a tired sigh. "Bulma, Goku, Chichi, Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Trunks but I am guessing you've already run into him." Tien replied. "You could say that." Lei-Fang said bitterly. "So you look like you're in deep philosophical thoughts." Lei-Fang teased. "Not really. I just had a blowout with the person who I will be serving. They knew me somehow. They seemed frightened and irritated by my presence. They knew my name too. But I don't know who they are." Tien said frustrated. "Who are you serving?" Lei-Fang asked. "Mrs. Gero. I feel sorry for her to be the husband of that psycho." Tien answered walked down the stairs. Lei-Fang ran up to him a few steps and clasped a hand over his mouth. "Careful of which words you speak. You are in my brother's domain now and the walls have eyes." Lei-Fang whispered urgently. "But you met Mrs. Gero. Indeed, it pains me to see her grow weaker every day. Doesn't it frighten you at how fragile she appears? She is like a clay doll who can break if you aren't too careful." Lei-Fang whispered taking her hand away from Tien's mouth. "She is my only friend here. She may appear weak on the outside but she is strong, firm, and gentle on the inside. She is what shall become of me soon enough. Poor Miss Saura." She whispered. Tien felt a jolt of recognition run through him and his body froze. The name slowly sank in and Tien felt himself grasping for breath. "If you want to know, Miss Saura despises being called Misses so you can call her Miss Saura in private. But in public and around her husband you will call her Misses Saura. Understand?" Lei-Fang said. She suddenly took notice to Tien's shock. "What?" she asked confused. "Did you say.Saura?" he choked taking a step back and almost tripping. Lei-Fang frowned with concern. "Yes I did." She answered. Tien suddenly regained composure and ran forward holding Lei-Fang tightly by the arms with his strong hands. Lei- Fang winced at his tight grip on her arms. "You MUST arrange a meeting for us. She will not see me now! You must get us to have a private meeting! You must! Please!" Tien said angrily. Lei-Fang slowly nodded as she winced in pain. Tien slowly released her. "I have to go find Krillin. At least she lets HIM in." Tien said.  
  
Trunks walked into his home. He seemed tired but not from a days work. Lei- Fang gave him barely anything to do. She wasn't seeing him that often either and when he did see her she was avoiding him or had company of Mrs. Gero. Trunks was depressed. Lei-Fang didn't want him or anything to do with him. The home was dark until a light came on and someone playfully hugged him from behind. Trunks smiled somewhat. "Hey Naomi." He whispered. She pulled him down to sit on the couch next to her. "You've been gone all day. Did you forget our date today or did something come up?" she asked playfully. Trunks remembered that in fact they had set up a date. "I'm sorry Naomi, I forgot. I have this new job that's why I was gone." Trunks explained leaving out the place where he worked remembering her mention of working there. He didn't want her to interfere with the reason everyone was taking jobs in the mansion. Dating had no place in the plan. When he was with Naomi he felt at ease but something was always wrong. When he was with Lei-Fang, he felt happy but fragile. Like he was at risk for loving an android. But he felt like he was in a dream and relaxed. He always struggled with reason and emotion. Naomi slyly crept onto Trunks' lap. She nuzzled his neck making Trunks nervous. "Listen Naomi, there's something I need to tell you." He said seriously knowing that she might scream at him and be angry and hurt by him. But it needed to be done. Naomi pulled Trunks down for a kiss. "Naomi, we need to talk." Trunks said pulling away but Naomi was still playful. "Can't it wait?" she asked. "Not really." Trunks said his weakness for women obvious (when I say weakness I don't mean perverted. I mean he's nervous and gives into their demands). Naomi giggled and pulled him down for another kiss. Just then Trunks heard the door open and pulled away from Naomi's kiss. Shock and pain crossed his face as he saw Bulma standing there with Lei-Fang.  
  
Lei-Fang looked hurt. 'He was just toying with me again! How dare he! Stupid, you should have known it was just pity and Bulma behind the reason for Trunks wanting you to come back!' Lei-Fang thought. She closed her eyes and let one tear fall before opening her eyes. Her eyes held no tears and looked calm. Trunks felt a daze come over him. Her eyes were tranquil and soft. Like he was floating in time and space. "Hello, son." Bulma said stealing a glance at Naomi who was smirking. Trunks was about to reply when Lei-Fang spoke. "We'll leave you two alone. I am only here for Bulma to give me something." Lei-Fang spoke coldly, her voice's anger directed at Trunks. Trunks winced. Lei-Fang and Bulma walked past them. A few minutes later Lei-Fang returned holding something. She walked past Trunks and out the door. Emptiness consumed Trunks. Whatever chance he had with Lei-Fang was just destroyed. "Finally, alone at last!" giggled Naomi kissing Trunks' neck. Trunks pushed her away roughly. Naomi frowned with annoyance. "I'm leaving you." Trunks stated. Naomi looked shocked and let it sink in. Her eyes held no hurt just humiliation, anger, and hatred. She screamed and threw a vase at Trunks, which he dodged. She began to throw other things around much to Trunks' dismay. Trunks grabbed her arms before she could throw another thing. Trunks looked at her in the eyes. "You should leave." He said. Naomi growled and push him away. She walked to the door. "I'm sorry." Trunks mumbled. She turned around her eyes flaring with anger. She walked up to him and smacked him and then turned and left (with all the mushy romantics and slapping going on you'd think this was a soap opera).  
  
Trunks locked the door to the gravity chamber. He turned everything on as high as he could and every machine he used to train with often was set to full power. He stood there and let them hit him. He made no move to fight them.  
  
Lei-Fang walked up to Bulma's front door. She held a disk in her hand tightly. She remembered her earlier incident at their home but quickly pushed it out of her mind. Hesitantly she knocked on the door but no one answered. She twisted the doorknob and discovered it was unlocked. She cautiously walked in. "Bulma?" she whispered. This was dumb. It was obvious everyone was asleep considering the place was dark and it was midnight. Lei- Fang laid the disk on the counter in the kitchen hoping Bulma would see it. She turned and saw the lights in the gravity room on. "Must've left the lights on." Lei-Fang muttered deciding to go to turn them off to help save on electricity (weak reason I know). Lei-Fang twisted the gravity chamber's doorknob but it was locked. Curious, Lei-Fang walked over to the window to the gravity chamber. She took a deep breath and heaved herself up to look inside. She gasped as she saw Trunks being tossed around by machines like a rag doll. The machines were for training not murder! Lei-Fang looked around desperately for a way to get in. She ran as fast as she could into Bulma's lab hoping to find something. She ran right into a stack of boxes that fell over. Lei-Fang held her side in pain for a moment and then caught sight of something and smiled. There on the floor laid Bulma's old power gloves, which could open anything, especially something made of metal or hard. Lei- Fang slipped one glove on and ran to the gravity chamber. Lei-Fang flung open the door and barely dodged the flying piece of metal. The door landed in Bulma's garden.oops. Lei-Fang ran in and was flung harshly against the ground from the high gravity level. Trunks groggily looked over at her. She felt shock go through her seeing his bloody and battered body. His face had a black eye and bloody mouth and nose. Trunks weakly walked over to the controls and turned everything off. Lei-Fang shot up and ran to him. Trunks waved her away and walked outside then fell to his knees grasping for breath. Lei-Fang ran over to him. "You idiot! You could have been killed!" she screamed. Trunks bent forward to her and but she moved away. Trunks then caught sight of something and smiled. He weakly got his knees and made a break for her car. Lei-Fang gasped and ran after him. Trunks was obviously well enough to jump over the fence and open the back door to Lei-Fang's car and hopped in all while she had to open the gate and run after him. She opened up the back door and saw Trunks bloody body snuggling against her back seat trying to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she asked in shock. Trunks smiled. "I won't get out of your car until you kiss me." he stated. Lei-Fang blinked a few times but then looked at him angrily. "First you try to kill yourself now you want to stay in MY car where help isn't available to you well enough. You need to be somewhere more open and comfortable for me to take care of your wounds! And you want me to kiss you?!" she yelled. "Yep." Trunks said and coughed up some blood. Lei-Fang crawled into the back seat and looked at him. "I think you were hit in the head too hard if you think that's going to happen." She said smirking. "And just how am I to treat your wounds?!" she asked. "Dunno, don't care." He said groggily. "Well I do! You're bleeding all over my car seats!" she hissed. "Guess you have no choice but to take me to your house." Trunks said smiling like a mischievous child. Lei-Fang looked about to throw a fit and scream at him until suddenly Trunks coughed up more blood. Lei-Fang gave a frustrated sigh and got out. She slammed the car door shut and got in the driver's seat. She started up the car and drove to her house. All of this just so he wouldn't die!!! Not that he would, seeing as he was a Saiyan but still she hated seeing him like this.  
  
Lei-Fang opened the car door to the backseat. "Now I have to help you up to my room! It is late! People will probably see us and get the wrong idea!" Lei-Fang complained. "Everything's getting so dark." Trunks said weakly and dramatically. Lei-Fang gave an annoyed sound. "I'll give you dark!" she muttered trying vainly to help Trunks up but he went limp. "Guess you'll have to carry me." Trunks said. Lei-Fang gave an insane laugh. "Ohoho! That is where you are wrong my friend! You can carry yourself in that case!" she hissed. She gazed up at her room's balcony. It wasn't a big balcony as she had a widow right there with her couch/windowsill thing. It was more for the house decoration. You couldn't just walk out onto it anytime you wanted unless you climbed out that small window. There was a ladder that went up to the roof. The ladder was covered with vines and flower making it obvious that it too was nothing more than for decorations. It probably wasn't safe or strong enough to hold her and Trunks! Suddenly Trunks sat up and lifted his body from the ground. Within seconds Trunks was flying to her window. His body was waving in the air and suddenly Trunks stopped flying and started to fall. Lei-Fang gasped and ran over to catch him (this is gonna hurt). Trunks suddenly grabbed onto the balcony rail for her room and heaved his body over it. He began to pant as he laid on the cold stone floor of the balcony. Lei-Fang ran over to the ladder and up it. She climbed into her balcony and lifted open her window. From now on, she needed to lock her window. Anyone could just break in! She helped Trunks inside her room and laid him down on her bed and she went to go get a first aid kit from her bathroom (prepared isn't she?). Trunks breath was heavy as he laid there. Lei-Fang took a while to bandage and treat him but she did it. She finished wiping blood from his nose. There wasn't much she could door about his mouth bleeding.  
  
Lei-Fang looked down at her bloody covered hands. She looked over at Trunks' sleeping figure. He had no shirt on but bandages covered him. Lei- Fang blushed and giggled at the fact that he could be mistaken for a mummy. Trunks smiled. "You're beautiful." He murmured. Lei-Fang looked down at him. "Not as beautiful as Naomi." Lei-Fang said moving away from him and getting up. "No. You're right.' Trunks said. Lei-Fang gasped but then looked down in shame. "You're more beautiful than she is." He said. Lei- Fang gave a tired sigh. "Trunks why did you do that?" "What?" "Lock yourself in the gravity chamber and almost get killed." Lei-Fang answered. Trunks didn't answer. "Fine, be that way!" she said. She walked over to her door. "Don't go!" Trunks exclaimed. "Why not?" she asked defiantly. Trunks tried to sit up but winced in pain. Lei-Fang walked over to him and pushed him back down. There was a deadly silence in the air. "I never meant to hurt you." Trunks whispered breaking the silence. "What did you mean to happen?" Lei-Fang asked bitterly. "I was confused. I loved you but I felt like I was betraying something.or someone. Naomi was a temporary escape from it all. But it ended up hurting more than helping. I always thought you'd be there. Like you would always love me and I could turn to you when I needed to. You would just be there waiting to help me on the sidelines. I was selfish. I expected you to stay there always and when you didn't.." Trunks said not finishing. Lei-Fang looked away painfully. Suddenly her body was roughly pulled down on top of Trunks. "But I do love you! And I'm sorry!" Trunks said. "Cut the crap Trunks what do you want?" Lei-Fang spat. Trunks looked hurt once again. "Why don't you believe me?!" Trunks asked desperately. "Like you wanted me too yesterday. Yesterday you wanted me to stay with you! Suddenly today, you're all over Naomi. You sure do change fast!" Lei-Fang said coldly with warm tears dripping down her cheeks. "I broke-up with Naomi today. And she was all over me!" Trunks said desperately. Lei-Fang tried to get up but Trunks held her down. "I am about to be married in two days!" Lei-Fang said angrily. "Oh don't give me that! Like he hasn't taken three women to bed already!" Trunks said. "Shut up!" Lei- Fang said covering her ears in tears (hey that rhymed!). "I won't share you with him!" Trunks said. Lei-Fang laughed bitterly. "Share? I am not your's. You had your chance! I gave you my heart and you tore it to pieces!" Lei- Fang hissed. Lei-Fang looked at Trunks gasped when she saw his smile. He knew she was vulnerable. He brought her mouth close to his. "I am sorry. I hurt you. But I refuse to share you with your fiancé. He won't touch you in any way. I have no problem with telling you I am jealous but I refuse to hand you over to him. Save yourself for me, please?" Trunks asked. "Why?" Lei-Fang asked defiantly. "Because when you are mine and we are married as your wedding gift to me I want you." Trunks said. "But only until that night. And as my wedding gift to you, you can have me. If you want me that is." Trunks said. Lei-Fang looked away. "Do you?" Trunks asked rather seductively. Lei-Fang hesitated a moment but then nodded her head quickly and Trunks felt a thrill go through him and he pulled her lips down to meet his. His bloody mouth stained her own and blood smeared her neck and face everywhere he kissed. Her gown received blood smears as well from his bandages and some from the bed that he had already bled onto. Lei-Fang ran a hand through his hair and slowly her hand snaked its way between their lips but Trunks kissed her finger instead. Lei-Fang pushed Trunks lightly away. "You and I won't be like that one day though will we Trunks. How can I get out of my arranged marriage with only but two days left? Besides Naomi still will take you back I'm sure." Lei-Fang said reasoning with him. Trunks shook his head. "I want you.and only you! Naomi does not matter anymore and I will find you a way out of this wedding. My mom told me today." Trunks whispered his lips hovering an inch away from her's. "Told you what?" Lei-Fang asked. "How they black mailed you." Trunks said. Lei-Fang looked down shamefully. "You blame yourself but I am to blame. I pushed you away and you had no one to turn to." Trunks whispered the tip of his lips touching her's as he spoke. "You're such a sap." Lei-Fang giggled. Trunks smiled against her lips. "I guess I am. But I'm your sap." He whispered kissing her once again. A moan escaped her mouth and Trunks deepened the kiss.  
  
Lei-Fang opened her eyes groggily. Her hands lazily stretched out and brushed against her cheek. She felt a muscular arm draped over her and turned to see Trunks still asleep. His breathing was sweet and soft. She snuggled against his chest. He stirred slightly but did not awake. Lei-Fang smiled. Suddenly Trunks body shifted and he sat up. He obviously did not realize she was awake as he softly got out of her bed and tried to be quiet. He sat down on the bed gently and put on his shoes, tank top, and Capsule Corp. jacket. Lei-Fang realized he was about to leave and threw herself in his arms and forced him back down to the bed. She snuggled against his chest and he smiled. "Must you leave? It is not morning yet it is your imagination!" Lei-Fang said. Trunks smiled and laid back down. "You win." He said sighing blissfully. Lei-Fang bent forward and kissed him. Trunks smiled as they parted and he pulled her down for another kiss. Suddenly the doorknob twisted. Lei-Fang gasped and shot up. "I am supposed to be fitting for my wedding dress today!" Lei-Fang exclaimed. "Milady? The door is locked are you alright? The fitters have arrived!" shouted a maid. "Y-Yes!" Lei-Fang replied urgently. "I'll be down in a moment!" she added. Trunks got up and headed over to her window. "I thought you weren't going to share me with him?" lei-Fang asked. "I'm not. Did I say I was?" Trunks said confused. "But the wedding is only a day away! Have you no plan to get me out of this?!" Lei-Fang exclaimed. Trunks smirked. "You'll just have to wait. Tonight I will come for you around four o' clock. I will tell you my plan then." Trunks said. Lei-Fang leaned forward to receive Trunks' kiss. " 'Till then." He whispered leaving. He tripped and fell back onto the ground. Lei-Fang let out a giggle as Trunks got up. "I'm okay!" he said waving to her. She giggled and smiled warmly at him and his heart went out to her once again. 


	9. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Nine, Bliss, T...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 9  
  
Lei-Fang walked into her brother's lab. She wore a forest green gown with gold flower designs on it. At the center part of the top of the sleeveless green gown came two gold straps that attached all the way to the hip on her backside making her back almost bare. She looked around. Her brother was now where in sight. She hesitated but walked further. "Have you seen my disc lately? It is gray with gold metal." Stated an icy voice. Lei- Fang felt a shiver go up her spine. "N-No." she whispered. Gero looked unemotional. "You know, I did the liberty of having Nolan clear your things out of Bulma's house." Gero said changing into an insane smile. Lei-Fang panicked! Did he find the disc she gave to Bulma! "I found the most.intriguing possession which I find quiet.. useful." Gero said. Realization hit Lei-Fang! The Celestial Dragon Balls! "W-What are you talking about?" Lei-Fang said trying to sound calm. Gero's smile widened into a grin. Gero's grin fell into a thoughtful frown. "W-What is it?" Lei- Fang asked. "Nothing." Her brother replied coolly. "It is time for lunch." He stated walking out. Lei-Fang gasped as she spilled her glass of wine onto her self. It dripped from her nose to her chest. A maid rushed over and cleaned up Lei- Fang a little bit. "You better go change milady. I'll have some of the other maids start to washing it immediately." The maid said and Lei-Fang nodded.  
  
Trunks walked into Lei-Fang's room. She turned around and smiled. She held another elegant gown in her hand. Trunks smirked at the gown she wore. "Spill something?" he asked pressing his warm cheek against her soft back and wrapping his arms around her. Lei-Fang let out a small gasp and blushed. "Trunks not here!" she scolded as he kissed a trail down her back. He moved his up to burry in her hair and breathed in her fresh rosy scent. "So, I will wait for you around four today." Lei-Fang said and felt Trunks nod. Lei-Fang blissfully leaned back in his arms and sighed dreamily.  
  
Lei-Fang knocked on the door. "Miss Saura?" she whispered. "Come in." came a soft and weak voice. Saura turned and gasped. Lei-Fang wasn't standing there.someone else was. "What's a matter? Has your faith in me wavered already?" asked the voice rather coldly. Saura felt bitter at his reference to when they were young and she was being taught by Tien and Choatzu to ice skate but she kept falling. They scolded her and told her to have faith. Well she did! And this is what the result was! "I can't see you if you keep standing there in the shadows, Tien." She said warmly. Tien made no move. "Will you not let me see?! I had not a chance earlier to see how much you've matured! You rob me of it now?!" she sobbed. "Don't cry." Tien said softly and Saura stopped and looked at him taking her hands away from her swollen eyes. There was a silence. "I can see how you've grown. So beautiful and soft." He whispered. Saura felt her heart leap. "But still weak and fragile! I pity you." He said coldly making her heart sink again. "Why are you here?! Did you come to torment me?!" she screamed turning away. "I came to find out why!" he yelled back. "Why what?" she asked bitterly. "Why you left! Why you are growing so weak! Why you let yourself grow weak!" Tien shouted angrily. Saura turned around and stared at Tien tears gleaming from the light and pouring down her cheeks. "I was always there for you1 I was always proud of you1 I was always so worried I failed you. Your eyes always held me with contempt as if I was always doing something wrong and failing you. What I did was never good enough!" she screamed. Tien felt his body freeze. Saura regained composure and began to grasp for air as her tears continued. "But when you left Master Tsurusennin and won the tournament I saw you had changed. You fought for yourself!" Saura said smiling sadly. A smile that made Tien want to reach out to her. But his pride got in the way as usual! "Why are you weak or even better, why do you let yourself grow weak? Have I taught you nothing?!" Tien scolded. But Saura continued to smile at him. "You see. I realized in that moment that I had no hand in what happened to you and that if anything I was in the way! I left to stay with my aunt. She was very rich. I began to take a liking to science and as I advanced through college, I made it to becoming a lab assistant. I made my way to the top but from the beginning, I had known many other scientists.there was one who was named Dr. Gero. He was also very rich and my aunt took an immediate liking to him. He told her he was to be taking over his father's company soon. He had always had an interest.. in me." Saura explained softly. Tien's eyes narrowed. "So your aunt arranged a marriage between the two of you. But why would you go along with it?!" Tien asked roughly. "My aunt threatened to disown me when I told her how I felt! Gero's eyes held lust for me always but I was something more.something like the perfect guinea pig. His stare has always scared me. But I had no choice. I would be homeless and helpless if she disowned me!" Saura said, her tears increasing. "So why are you so.. frail?" Tien asked softly. Saura looked down. "I-I c-cannot tell you.." She whispered. Tien walked forward and looked at her. Saura felt his hand forcefully across her cheek. Saura stood there shocked. Her hand reached up to her cheek touching the red and bruised spot on her cheek where he had slapped her. "Why are you so weak! Tell me?! I never taught you to be this weak Saura!" Tien said. Saura looked up at him. "You expect me to open up to you! I will not! I cannot trust you, Tien!" Saura said coldly. Tien felt his heart tear. She didn't.. trust him.. "You're right, I am weak." She whispered softly. Just then, a knock came to Saura's door.  
  
Lei-Fang came down into the lab. Her brother had summoned her. Lei-Fang walked up to her brother's chair where he usually sat and worked all day. She gasped and as if sensing them she turned and opened her brother's desk drawer and caught a glimpse of something shining brightly. The Celestial Dragon Balls! Her heart jumped happily. "You came." Lei-Fang gasped quickly jamming the drawer shut and turned to see her brother. "Y-Yes, you asked me to come." She said. Gero walked up to her. "You know I was planning on having you marry Ken tomorrow. You would give birth to children and I would experiment on them. Think of it! The combination between a special android and a human! But I have a better idea. Why don't we make android and Saiyan!" Gero said. Lei-Fang gasped. He knew about her and Trunks! "How? Cameras?!" she asked panicking. "No, try the blood stain on your lips this morning." Gero answered. "But you never got a sample of- t-the napkin from my spilled wine!" Lei-Fang said feeling a dark and helpless feeling come over her. It was over. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Saura followed by Tien. Lei-Fang sensed an evil feeling come over her brother. He knew about Saura and Tien, one way or another. He killing her softly and tearing Tien up slowly. That is what he was going to do. Saura was led over to a lab table and sat on it gently. "Why are you here?" Lei-Fang asked Tien. "I have my reasons. I said I always wanted to see a lab so the maid let me come along." Tien replied whispering. Lei-Fang watched intently as Gero filled a shot with some green liquid. The same shot Lei-Fang had been receiving daily recently. Gero practically jammed the shot into Saura's arm making her wince. She gasped and her body paled like a ghost. Suddenly she began to shake violently. Realization hit everyone that she was having a seizure. Tien and Lei-Fang ran forward. Saura fell to the floor and Gero merely looked at her. Saura's seizure grew worse at his eyes being on her mercilessly. Tien ran and picked Saura up. Lei-Fang looked at the serene picture before her. Tien on his knees cradling Saura's tensed body. Slowly Saura's seizure stopped. She shivered now in Tien's arms. Tien looked down at Saura. She was like an angel.. his angel. Suddenly he felt her body removed from his arms. Gero set up Saura's body and she sat up weakly. He held her to him while he rubbed his hands down her back and slender hips lustfully. Tien's blood boiled but inside his smirk widened. 'I'm going to kill you Gero. And I will enjoy doing it. Saura WILL be mine and away from any harm you have done to her. She'll sleep without nightmares for once.' Tien thought as he watched Saura's body tense in fear. Gero didn't seem to notice Tien gently put his hand over Saura's hand. Gero suddenly pushed Saura away. "Now you may leave. I will see you same time tomorrow for another shot. Let us hope you react better next time." Gero said. It seemed like he was punishing Saura for her weakness and sudden moment of pain. "Yes, love." Saura whispered. Gero looked at her expectantly and Saura walked up to him kissing him and he more than deepened it (is it me or is that just wrong1 I mean the guy's OLD!) and slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, which appeared obvious to Tien. Saura's body froze with fear. Tien saw her look of pure pain and torture. He ran forward about to pull her away when suddenly Gero parted. Saura felt her body numb. Gero stole a glance at Tien. Tien's eyes screamed hatred and murder for the man. Gero's smirk only confirmed Tien's challenge.  
  
Saura left the lab followed by Tien. Lei-Fang turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Gero asked coldly. Lei-Fang turned to her brother fearfully. "You see there is one problem I have missed. I don't have nine months to wait for my perfect experiment! In fact, I neglected one thing. It is tomorrow." Gero said grinning cynically. "W-What's tomorrow?" Lei- Fang asked her voice suddenly weakened by fear.  
  
Tien walked into Saura's room. The moment the door shut Tien locked it and quickly walked up Behind Saura and swept her off her feet. He laid her down on her bed and quickly took off his shoes. "W-What are you doing, Tien?" Saura asked nervously. He leaned forward quickly and roughly kissed her. Saura gasped. She felt confused, thrilled, hurt, and angry all at once. "She pushed him away. "I am weak! You said it so yourself! What do you want from me! Does it kill you that I have a husband and that I don't belong to you anymore! It kills you that you don't have me. You want me and when you get me you'll throw me away!" Saura shouted sobbing. Tien was hit with reality. It was his pride that made him want her. And he was being selfish. He just wanted Gero out of her life for his own good. Tien got up from Saura's bed and walked out leaving Saura dazed and confused.  
  
Bulma looked down at everyone who sat before her. "Thanks for coming guys. Lei-Fang went through a lot to get me this disc but it might have been better that she view it before handing it to me." Bulma said. Everyone even Choatzu, Gohan, and Roshi were present. "As you know Lei-Fang is an android. Her brother murdered her father and took over Gero Corp. in support for the Red Ribbon Army. Lei-Fang was a witness and for punishment he turned her into an android so in fact she was once human." Bulma explained. "But the question has been around us I'm sure. What is her purpose as an android? She doesn't fight or fly like the others and seems to have no desire to." Bulma said. Everyone was silent. "About 15000 B.C. an old philosopher recorded seeing nine shooting stars come down from the sky. The nine stars landed in what is today known as Japan, North and South America, Australia, Europe, Asia, Russia, Antarctica, and Africa. In Iwanai, Japan some villagers discovered a golden round object that had one dragon shaped figure on it." Bulma explained (I am not sure if I am being historically correct here so just go along with me). "Dragon Balls?" Yamcha asked. Bulma nodded. "But the Dragon Balls have star shaped figures on them not Dragon shaped." argued Krillin. "If you'd let me finish my explanation then you will understand!" Bulma yelled and Krillin shut his mouth. "In Pampa, Texas an elderly couple discovered the same kind of object except it had two dragons. Again, in Aveiro, Brazil a young farmer discovered the four ball. In Tambo, Australia, some architects discovered the seven ball. Yet again, in Edinburgh, Scotland a Scottish soldier found the three ball. And in Xi'an, China a Chinese tradesman (A.N.-I think that's what they are called. Someone who trades with travelers and other stuff like that, not a traitor like a person who betrayed someone!)." Bulma told them and stopped to take a breath. "In Mordovo, Russia some children discovered the eight ball. During an expedition to Antarctica, some explorers found the nine ball. Finally, in El Faiyum, Egypt a young woman found the five ball. All these balls were indeed Dragon Balls." Bulma explained. "But how?!" Krillin said repeating his question. "These Dragon Balls are called the Celestial Dragon Balls. They are the original Dragon balls." Bulma answered. Everyone gasped (*gasp* I didn't see it coming! 0o0 Again, I am not sure I am historically correct for what I am about to say because the series at least so far hasn't said how the dragon balls were created. So, I am most likely wrong but just work with me here!). "These balls were discovered by different people throughout time. The balls are truly powerful and dangerous.' Bulma said. "But how did the other Dragon Balls get here?" asked Trunks. "A long time ago in medieval times I believe there was a war. A battle between power and truth. A young man managed to get a hold of the Celestial Dragons balls, all of them. They power was limitless and can grant up to five wishes. In fear and hope, some sages of Japan came together. With all their might, they cursed the Celestial Dragon Balls. The curse made the balls active only on a total solar eclipse. But they still needed another Dragon who could grant a wish to stop the insane man who had the Celestial Dragon Balls. They could not defeat the dragon of the Celestial dragon balls so they had to do the next best thing. They created seven golden balls with different numbers of star shaped figures on them. They created a new dragon and in doing so gave up their lives. With their dying breath, they wished the dragon to kill the insane man before he caused more terror. The dragon did so and the balls separated across the Earth. Unlike the Dragon Balls the sages had used though the Celestial Dragon Balls did not appear as pebbles for a year in fact after being used they could be reused and they had no time limit to which they needed to recover from the last wishes made. This posed a problem so the emperor in Japan performed a ceremonial dance during the Total Solar eclipse making the balls fly into the sun to be sealed away." Bulma explained. "Then how did they get back down here?" asked Vegeta hottily. "On the last Total Solar Eclipse was the day of Gero's father's murder. Lei-Fang had somehow found one of the Celestial Dragon Balls. The seal of the sun was in another war between two alien races. The balls escaped as shooting stars once again I guess. Lei-Fang's brother was not planning to turn her into an android. He wanted to kill her but just as the knife made contact with her heart, she screamed out and the other balls came to her. They fused with her body making a tight bond with her. Gero was left utterly shocked and intrigued by the incident. He had Lei-Fang's life sustained momentarily and had a nurse take care of her wound. He did his research and somehow found out what had fused with her. He would let her live but she still had witnessed her father's death and his attack to take her life so he needed to shut her up somehow. So, he turned her into an android. But the balls kept her alive and ordinary. She still grew older and could do many things that humans did. Gero arranged for her kidnapping to be staged as another way to keep Lei-Fang quiet. When Gero was throwing away his failed androids he shut down Lei-Fang body. She must have awoken recently responding to the closing of the next Total Solar Eclipse." Bulma explained. "When is the next Total Solar Eclipse?" Krillin asked. "Tomorrow." Bulma answered quickly. "What? Why didn't we know this?!" Yamcha demanded. "It's not my fault you don't watch the news! Seeing as you guys are such couch potatoes. Maybe its those women's exercise videos you guys spend your time watching too much." Bulma retorted making a blush come to Roshi's, Yamcha's, Krillin's, and Oolong's face. Trunks eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Does Gero know about the Total Solar Eclipse being tomorrow?!" he asked fear and panic consuming him. "Most likely." Bulma replied. "Oh no! Lei-Fang! I have to go tell her!" Trunks said rushing out the door. "We'd better go after him." Yamcha suggested and everyone nodded.  
  
Lei-Fang felt shock and fear freeze her body. "You would have known everything I just told you if you had looked at the disc before giving it to Bulma! Then you could have runaway and saved yourself!" Gero said smirking. Lei-Fang heard the door close and lock. She turned quickly to see Naomi. "N-Naomi1 What are you doing here?!" she asked in surprise. 


	10. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Ten, Conspirac...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 10  
  
"The wedding has been cancelled. The groom is.. resting peacefully now." said Naomi smirking evilly. "Good, dispose of his body quickly." instructed Gero. "You killed him!" Lei-Fang gasped in shock. "He was of no more use and if anything in the way." said Naomi. "How could you betray Trunks like this?!" Lei-Fang pleaded. "I was never on his side. In fact, you were both puppets. And you still are. Trunks was smart enough to find a way out of the game but you played right into our hands." Naomi laughed. Lei-Fang looked over at her brother in fear. "You see," Naomi continued, "Ever since the Celestial Dragon Balls fused with your body they can only be active when you are present. Therefore, we could not have you die at any cost. And if anyone was to destroy the balls then your life would end as well." Naomi explained. "I am nothing but a puppet." Lei-Fang whispered falling to her knees in tears.  
  
Trunks flung open the doors to the mansion. He looked on in confusion. There was no one in sight! And there was an eerie dark fog everywhere. It was like a ghost mansion now. Trunks' face became grave and his frown was deepened. His eyes slowly looked up at a camera and his face moved to look up at it. "Where is she?" he asked venomously. Bulma followed in behind him. Suddenly a shady figure stopped at the staircase. Everyone walked in and gasped. "Nolan." Trunks said coldly. Nolan smirked and walked down the steps. "How nice of you to visit." Nolan said. Trunks growled. "Where is she?" Trunks asked threateningly. "Who? Oh, her. Ya, Lei-Fang is.. resting right now." Nolan answered. "But no worries she is safe with her brother and his longtime love affair oh and your ex-girlfriend." Nolan added. "What? Naomi is with them? You brought a hostage into this?!" Trunks asked. "No, did you not catch the longtime love affair part. Gero and her have been having an affair for years behind his stupid wife's back. You were a puppet to tear Lei-Fang apart." Nolan replied. Trunks' eyes flared with anger. "His wife isn't stupid. You jerks just keep her locked away with your pathetic blackmailing." Tien snapped. 'Oh, that's right. You're the man who makes the woman so weak and pathetic. She's had nightmares about you every night." Nolan said smirking even more. "You son of a-!" "Tien, cool it. We'll get Saura back." Bulma said interrupting him. Tien's anger didn't seem to reduce much. His eyes looked ready to murder Nolan. "Trunks, Tien, Goku, Vegeta, and I will continue up ahead. Do you guys think you can handle him?" Bulma asked turning to Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan. They nodded with determination. "Alright let's going!" Bulma yelled as she threw something at Nolan's feet. It exploded into a blinding light. "Cover your eyes!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs followed by the guys.  
  
Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin took their fighting stances. "Do you weaklings think you can defeat me? You are a waste of my time." Nolan said unaffected by Bulma's trick. Gohan responded by going Super Saiyan. Nolan shook his head and smirked. "Who's first?" he asked grinning. Yamcha flew forward and threw Nolan a punch but his arm was caught and in a moment, he felt himself grasping for breath as a fist dove into his stomach. "Yamcha!" Krillin yelled running forward and diving Nolan's other fist. His hand flew up to Nolan and punched him in the face. Nolan's face reacted to the force but his body stood still and kept holding on Yamcha by the throat. "My turn!" Nolan shouted as he punched Krillin away. Nolan's eyes met with Gohan's. Gohan smirked and brought up his finger motioning Nolan to come and get him. Nolan smirked. "You first." He said hottily. Gohan smiled with his love for fighting and adrenaline rushing threw him. He teleported. Gohan kept appearing and teleporting away Nolan's eyes dashed from one area to another. Suddenly a foot hit him in the face. Nolan released Yamcha and flew forward after Gohan but was suddenly knocked against a wall. There in mid-air floated Meiran. Her hand was kept in air from where she just knocked Nolan away. One of her knees were bent in front of her taking somewhat of a stance. She smirked coldly. Krillin felt a shiver go up his spine as he stood up and gazed at the woman before him. Her eyes went over to Krillin and he felt himself paralyzed. "What are you doing here?" Gohan asked icily. "You shouldn't be here! You failed the test! You couldn't defeat me!" Meiran retorted.  
  
Bulma walked on down the hallway and everything soon became dark. Her flashlight suddenly died. "Great.." She muttered. "Now what do we do, woman?" Vegeta asked. "Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "Don't you tell me what to do!" Vegeta argued. Suddenly they were fighting and Goku, Tien, and Trunks sighed in defeat. Suddenly a rock came out of nowhere and landed at Trunks' feet. "I think it's a rock.' Trunks muttered. "No man, it was probably just your imagination." Tien muttered. Another rock hit the wall near them. "Okay, that has to be a rock!" Trunks said. "Trunks just cool it. You're imagining things." Goku said. Suddenly a rock hit Vegeta on the head. "Okay, that WAS a rock!" Vegeta yelled. Suddenly a few shots were heard and everyone dodged except Bulma. A dart like thing had pierced her neck and her body went limp to the floor. "Bulma!" Vegeta shouted picking her up. He looked forward angrily. "She's only asleep." Tien whispered examining her. Trunks dodged forward and grabbed two men hiding in the dark. He flew back to everyone and threw the men on the ground. "You work for Gero." Trunks said coldly. The men nodded in fear. "What does he want now?!" Tien asked them threateningly. "H-He just wanted us to knock you unconscious!" one of the men blurted out in fear. Trunks bent forward, picked up the men's guns, and broke them in half. A dart fell on the ground and he picked it up. He shoved it in his arm but remained unaffected by it. Trunks looked back up at the men. "Does he have anything better than darts?" Trunks asked icily. "W-Well Gero said f-for you t-to come w-with us -o-or else h-he would h-hurt h-her." The other man answered feeling his throat grow dry from anxiety and fear. Trunks looked at the man. "Where did he want you to take us?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I failed the test?! What do you mean?!" Gohan asked defensively. "I tested you on your strength and power and you failed therefore you are in my way!" Meiran yelled. Krillin went deep in thought. "Where do I know that voice?" Yamcha asked. "I dunno, but it is familiar." Krillin agreed. Suddenly Nolan flew past Krillin and Yamcha and tried to hit Meiran but she dodged. Gohan was suddenly a few inches from Nolan's face when he teleported quickly and Nolan almost hit the wall. But quickly Nolan pushed his feet against the wall and flew in the opposite direction toward where Gohan and Meiran had suddenly appeared. Meiran and Gohan shot each other an understanding glance and smirked identically. As Nolan thrust his fist forward, Meiran and Gohan caught his fist and stopped him dead in his tracks. Suddenly Gohan and Meiran released him. Gohan quickly kicked the back of his head and Meiran his stomach. Nolan howled in pain and suddenly kneed Gohan in the stomach. For a split second, Gohan reacted with a shocked appearance on his face but it suddenly changed into anger and determination as he punched Nolan away into a wall.  
  
Trunks looked around the cell that Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Tien, and him were stuck in. Well not really stuck. They could get out easily but Trunks needed to strategize what they were going to do. "I wonder how everyone's holding up against Nolan.." Bulma said boredly as she sat down on a bunk bed. "Don't worry. I still sense their energy." Said Tien. "What's that other energy I sense?" Goku asked. "I don't know to be honest but it is familiar." Trunks replied. Vegeta who was standing in the corner slowly opened his eyes. "I have it." Vegeta said. "Have what?" Bulma asked as if he were dumb. "Well if you'd be quiet and listen, woman, then I'll tell you!" Vegeta retorted. "I am Bulma! I will not respond to the name woman! Got it?!" Bulma yelled. "I'll call you what I want to call you! I am a prince!" Vegeta shouted back. "Ya, some prince! You rule over four people! Besides they don't really listen to you and certainly don't have to!" Bulma argued. "Hey before Vegeta's bright idea leaves, which can happen easily I' sure. Let's see if he has something smart to say!" Tien interrupted. "Why you-!" Vegeta turned angrily to Tien. "Hey, but like Tien said let's hear Vegeta's idea!' Goku said nervously. "Fine." Bulma said turning her back to Vegeta. "Well as I was going to say!" Vegeta said shooting a glance to Bulma. "Seeing as Bulma is such a good actress she can pretend she has fainted and pretend to be dying. We yell for the guards and they come running. Trunks makes a break for the door when the guards come in and we quickly capture and restrain the guards." Vegeta said. "Wow1 He did say something smart." Goku whispered. "Shut up Kakarott! I am smarter than you are most certainly!" Vegeta yelled. "But Vegeta what will you, me, and Tien do?" Goku asked. Vegeta smirked.  
  
After the dust cleared from the crumbling wall Nolan arose. He stepped forward and dusted himself off. "That was unfair! That's too against one." He said calmly. "All's fair in love and war." Meiran replied. Nolan smirked. "What do ya say we even the odds a bit!" Nolan said his smirk changing to a frown as he gathered energy. His body became more buff suddenly, his navy hair flew up from the energy, and suddenly his body appeared sketchy. It seemed too be splitting. After a few more moments of everyone looking forward in anticipation, fear, and shock Nolan had an identical twin standing next to him. Both Nolans smirked. "Let's take this outside." They said at the same time and quickly flew forward kicking Gohan and Meiran outside the building knocking out the front wall. Again, before Gohan and Meiran had a chance to land and recover they were kicked once more across the yard and into the street.  
  
Gero held a square shaped figure in his hand made up of units of tiny squares. Gero smirked. "What is that?" Lei-Fang asked walking over to her brother while Naomi stayed back in fear. "This is something I made quiet a long time ago that can stop, rewind, or fast-forward time itself. Although it does have....side effects." Gero said smirking. "Why haven't you used it before all this mess?!" Lei-Fang shouted. "Patient, sister! There were a few problems to clear up and these things take time. My plan would have been useless if I did not sue it at a perfect time. But Now I must speed up to the eclipse." Gero said smirking. "If those Saiyans had stayed away I wouldn't have had to use this. But desperate times call for desperate measures and before I could use the Celestial Dragon Balls the Saiyans will have killed me!" Gero said somewhat angrily.  
  
The guards heard a cry of pain and rushed to the only cell that had people in it. "What's going on in here?!" the captain demanded as he entered. "That boy attacked my wife! He hit her in the stomach and now she is having trouble breathing!" Vegeta said in disgust as he pointed to a panicked Trunks in the corner. Trunks ran out of the room quickly ignoring protest of nearby guards who ran after him. The captain and a few of his companions looked forward. "There isn't much we can do for her." The captain said coldly. But soon fear consumed the captain as a dark smirk crossed Vegeta's face.  
  
Nolan came behind Meiran and picked her up by her hair and tossed her into the ground. Her body didn't stop for a while from the force of Nolan's throw and a ditch was left behind her when she did stop. But something else unexpected happened. Her black hair was a few feet from her body. "A-A wig?" Krillin whispered in confusion and fear beside Yamcha. Gold hair spilled across Meiran's body as she got up and looked forward. Her face was dirty but she didn't look like trash just yet. Krillin felt his heart race. "A-Android -E-Eighteen!" he exclaimed in shock. 


	11. Maiden of Destiny Chapter Eleven, The Ec...

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 11  
  
Krillin looked on in shock and excitement. "Android 18!" he exclaimed. The beautiful android shot him a cold glance that quickly turned Krillin's joy into fear. A smirk made it's way onto her lips. But then she returned her gaze to the task before her....Nolan. "Welcome to the end of your life and I can promise you it's going to hurt." Android 18 said coldly (sounds like something Vegeta might say in fact I think he did say it once during the series but I'm not sure). Nolan wore an annoyed frown on his face.  
  
Trunks broke down the door by ramming it with his body. The door fell down deformed and Trunks stood up. He looked around the room calmly scanning for anyone. "How rude of you to interrupt." Said a voice. Trunks recognized the insanity in the voice. "Dr.Gero." he acknowledged calmly but his eyes held contempt for the scientist. "Trunks!" a voice exclaimed. Naomi ran up and hugged Trunks. Trunks pulled Naomi up to him by his collar. "You toyed with me! Where's Lei-Fang?!" he spat at her. "Trunks." A voice said from the shadows. Lei-Fang's slender figure stepped out and Trunks eyes softened. Suddenly Gero rushed forward with his android body charging at Trunks. Lei-Fang pulled out a drawer that had Gero's gun. She pulled it out urgently and hesitantly aimed it at the two fighting figures that were wrestling. Trunks was clearly winning. Suddenly Trunks and Gero pushed away from each other forcefully. Gero was panting but Trunks was in good shape. Gero was beside Lei-Fang in a second and kicked the gun out of her hand. She gave a quick yelp as the gun landed at Naomi's feet. Naomi hesitantly picked up the gun as if contemplating what to do. "I must destroy you and end all of this!" she cried as she aimed the gun at Lei- Fang. Everything seemed like slow motion. Thoughts raced through Trunks' mind as he raced forward and sliced of the end of the gun. Swiftly he thrust his sword into Naomi's body. Her face was contorted with pain, shock, and horror. Her body fell back to the ground in a pool of blood. Gero and Lei-Fang however were smirking at the scene. Trunks slowly withdrew his blade and then pointed it's bloody tip at Gero. "She was aiming the gun at me not Lei-Fang." Gero said. Trunks took a minute to absorb the news but he didn't believe it! She was going to kill Lei-Fang! "You're next!" Trunks declared but Gero grinned. "Look more closely." Gero whispered. Trunks looked back and it seemed as if Naomi's skin was melting.  
  
Trunks felt his heart rip and the skin melted off to reveal Lei-Fang gracefully body. Trunks fell to his knees in shock. Gero pressed a button that was on one of the controls at his desk and the same allusion melted off Lei-Fang revealing Naomi. Trunks picked up Lei-Fang limp body. Trunks did something he hadn't done since Gohan died....cry. He pressed Lei-Fang's body against his chest and kissed the top of her head as he muttered regrets and apologies. Suddenly five guards arrived through the broken door. "Sir, what happened-?!" two guards knocked out two other guards. "What kind of despicable behavior is that for guards?! Don't get too anxious for your prize." Naomi shouted. "Oh, we're no guards I can assure." Came a cold familiar voice. The three guards smirked and threw of their security caps revealing no other than (bet you can't guess who they are!) Vegeta, Tien, and Goku. "Trunks?" Lei-Fang moaned his name weakly. Trunks shot his head down. "I'm-sorry-I didn't mean to-!" Trunks choked out but Lei-Fang put a finger up to his mouth to shush him. Tears came down from her eyes (I know so very cliché but it is a sad death scene! What do ya expect?!). Trunks brought her hand up to her face and kissed it as he held her hand tightly and Lei-Fang smiled through her tears. Trunks propped Lei- Fang against his chest and her head rested on her shoulder. Lei-Fang looked at Trunks with pleading eyes. "But I want you to know, that I really truly do-." Lei-Fang said as Trunks' face got closer to her own but suddenly a bright light surrounded them cutting off her words. Nine glowing round objects clashed with Lei-Fang's body and a bright light shot out from her and Trunks was forced back from her. Quickly the light engulfed everyone but Gero just grinned through it all and whispered, "The Eclipse...."  
  
Krillin felt a rumble and looked back. He gave a yell as him and Yamcha were engulfed in a light. Gohan and Android 18 looked back at the commotion only to also be engulfed by the light.  
  
Bulma wandered around the building but soon a mysterious light filled the hallway ahead of her and suddenly it engulfed her too. Then everything went dark. Bulma opened her eyes groggily. She looked around and gasped. She was floating in mid-air. But there was nothing around her except for endless space (not the galaxy kind of space as in endless nothing kind of space). Everything around her as far as she could look out was only one color, tan. Here and there were bubbles of light blue, pink, yellow, and clear colors floating around like a dream. Bulma as if willing herself, landed on solid ground. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and looked around wondering what had happened. Bulma began to walk forward for a while but nothing changed. In every direction, there was nothing but endless space. Suddenly a sound was heard from behind Bulma. She turned and gasped.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes. He gazed around and he saw the same as what Bulma saw; nothing but endless space was around him. He looked around for everyone. But Lei-Fang, Gero, Goku, Tien, and Vegeta were not there. Trunks fell to his knees in grief. He looked at his bloodstained hands. "I-I killed her." He choked as he let a few hot tears fall. Suddenly Trunks was grabbed roughly from behind.  
  
Tien looked around but no one was there. Suddenly he caught sight of someone else floating....Gero. Tien gritted his teeth in disgust as he flew forward after the mad scientist. Vegeta fell to his knees. "Once again I have failed to stop something from happening!" Vegeta said shamefully. Suddenly a pair of feet were before him. They wore Saiyan shoes and Vegeta looked up and gasped in shock. Goku sat down after walking for a while. "I'm hungry." He said as he held his stomach. Android 18 woke up with Krillin knocked out right on top of her. She blushed and roughly pushed him off. The contact with ground woke up Krillin. "Hey! What was that for?" Krillin asked rubbing his cheek. Suddenly he noticed 18 wasn't saying anything. In fact she looked frozen from shock. Krillin followed her eyes forward and let out a sound of fear. "It can't be...." 18 whispered in disbelief. Gohan floated around and soon gave up searching for everyone. It was useless and he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know where he was! Suddenly eh heard footsteps and looked ahead. Suddenly a shadowy figure stopped before him. Gohan smiled, "Daddy!"  
  
"Y-You....you're me...." Bulma whispered as she looked at a mirror image of herself! The figure approached her. "I am you. But I'm way better." She said. Excuse me?!" Bulma asked angrily. "I'm less obnoxious and more desirable than you are." Her twin said. "I'm Amlub." She said winking and striking a stance. "One, you might want to reconsider your first statement. And two, have you looked in the mirror lately! You are me so you can't be more desirable!" Bulma retorted. Angrily he twin slapped her. Bulma looked shocked for a moment but then her face showed rage (I am hearing cat sounds)!.  
  
Trunks tried to break free but his arms were being held back. "You want to make it to her before anyone else does you're going to have to kill me!" hissed a familiar voice in his ears. "Nolan." Trunks spat. Trunks' legs bent up and kicked behind him forcing Nolan away. "I will win and I'm taking Lei-Fang back with me!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Tien charged forward and tried to hit Gero but Gero sensed him in time and teleported out of the way. "Coward!" Tien yelled, as he turned to see Gero in front of him face to face. "I'm the coward. You abandoned Saura.' Gero said grinning. "You leave her out of this!" Tien ordered. "You are not in a position to be giving me orders!" Gero shouted as he charged at Tien. Tien blocked Gero's fist. "For an old man you sure are flexible." Tien said smirking then suddenly received a kick in the face from Gero.  
  
Vegeta looked on in shock. "F-Father...." he choked out. The King of Saiyans smirked. "You have a lot of nerves....calling yourself a prince." His father spat. Vegeta felt the words tear at his heart. He bowed his head in shame. "I am a failure." He said clenching his fist tightly in pain. "Letting a mere Saiyan out-power you! Marrying a human creature! Letting our race diminish!" his father yelled and picked Vegeta up by the collar. But Vegeta made no move. His body just hung there with his eyes closed in shame. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "You're even more pathetic than I thought. You let me insult you!" his father said once more his words hitting Vegeta at the heart.  
  
"Chichi! Boy am I glad to see you!" Goku exclaimed as Chichi tilted her head. "Could you, I dunno, make something?" Goku asked clumsily. Chichi smirked. "Figures that's only something you'd say when we are out in the middle of nowhere." Chichi scolded lightly. Suddenly Chichi's foot flew up and hit Goku in the stomach. But his body did not respond to the impact. Goku blinked a few times. "Chichi why did you kick me?" he asked. Chichi blinked a few times with her eyes widened. Slowly she withdrew her foot in fear.  
  
Android 18 ran forward happily. "No 18, it's a trick!" Krillin yelled as 18 ran forward still. Suddenly she hugged the figure (I know an OOC 18). "17! I missed you!" she said hugging him tightly. Android 17 made no movement as he stared at 18. Suddenly he pushed her away light. 18 looked forward confused. Suddenly 17's fist flew across her face. 18's face reacted from the impact but her body stood still, frozen. She looked shocked. Android 17 kicked 18 away and she hit the ground. "18!" Krillin yelled as he ran to her. He knelt beside her. "18 are you okay?" Krillin asked. Android 18 sat up and touched her lightly bruised cheek in shock. "Her face quickly changed to anger. "You're not 17!" she spat and charged forward at 17 but he made no move.  
  
Gohan jumped into his father's arms and hugged his father around the neck happily. Suddenly Goku grabbed Gohan by the throat.  
  
Bulma tackled Amlub to the ground. Each of them tugging at each other's hair "don't you just love cat fights?). Amlub bit into Bulma's arm and she gave a cry of pain. Quickly Bulma pulled out her powder for her face and opened it as she shoved it into Amlub's face. Powered poured out from the little round cosmetic product. "I'm blind!" Amlub screamed helplessly and rubbing her burning eyes. Bulma rushed forward and tackled Amlub again.  
  
Trunks and Nolan clashed against one another. They reappeared fighting here and there making it hard for others to see them fighting if anyone had seen them. Trunks thrust his hand forward but Nolan caught it with his hand. Trunks then thrust his other hand forward and Nolan again caught it. Both pushed forward against each other. Nolan's foot flew up hitting Trunks' chin. Trunks lost his breath for a moment but then looked on in anger. He kneed Nolan in the stomach. Nolan grasped for breath in shock for a moment but he too changed to a look of anger and hit Trunks in the face forcing him away. Nolan charged forward and Trunks caught both his fist then flipped Nolan over his shoulder and into the solid ground which seemed unharmed from their battle.  
  
Tien continued combat with Gero. Gero's eyes began to fill with a faint glow. Tien was confused for a moment but then realization hit him and he dodged barely as Gero shot lasers from his eyes (Gero did that in the series as well so he has that power1 It is not some childish thing I made up!). Tien spun around once and kicked Gero in the face ending his lasers. Gero's hand turned a bright red and glowed he looked at Tien and thrust his fist into Tien's stomach.  
  
The Saiyan King punched Vegeta. The harm was not great as Vegeta had been stronger than his father had due to recent events. "Father, please stop!" Vegeta begged. The king did not listen and continued to thrust his fist forward at Vegeta who winced as scratches and bruises came to his face.  
  
Chichi sat quietly on the picnic blanket as Goku eat. "This taste great but for some reason it's not filling me up!" Goku complained smiling. Chichi smiled. She then opened a can of soda and poured a liquid into it. She put her hand over the opening in the can and shook it. "Here you go Goku!" she said handing the drink to him. "Oh thanks, Chichi!" Goku exclaimed and drank the soda down. Chichi smirked evilly. "That was good." Goku said when he was done. Chichi waited but nothing happened. She blinked a few times. "And did I taste a hint of vanilla?!" Goku asked happily. Chichi's eyes and mouth began to twitch.  
  
Android 18 punched 17 in the face sending him flying. But she wasn't done yet! She rushed forward to catch up with his flying body and kicked him. As his body reacted from impact, 17 grabbed 18's foot and thrust her forward and into the ground. Krillin charged forward and hit 17 in the stomach. Surprisingly he reacted to the human's force.  
  
Gohan looked shocked as his father tried to strangle him! "Daddy, stop!" he yelled as he vainly tried to pry his father's hands away from his throat. Gohan went Super Saiyan and grabbed his father's hands. He forcefully pulled them apart after some trouble and then kicked Goku in the face.  
  
Amlub pulled out a knife (where did that come from?). She rushed forward and stabbed Bulma in the shoulder as Bulma tried to dodge. Bulma let the feeling sink in. She felt pain and shock. Her breath seemed lost and warm blood poured from the wound. Amlub withdrew the knife and pain cried out in pain as she grabbed her bleeding shoulder. Bulma tried to get up and move away but as she did this, the knife dug into her leg and went up to her knee. Bulma screamed in pain. She staggered quickly away as Amlub withdrew the knife this time. Amlub charged forward for another round but this time Bulma feel to the ground as a way to dodge the attack and tripped Amlub. Amlub felt the knife torn away from her hand and Bulma closed her eyes as she plunged the knife forward into Amlub's heart.  
  
Trunks was grabbed by the foot and slammed down into the ground next to where Nolan landed. Nolan punched Trunks in the stomach and again the reaction was temporary. Trunks thrust his fist forward to hit Nolan but Nolan dodged. He spun around once and kicked Nolan in the chest. As Nolan recovered Trunks did a back-flip and kicked Nolan in the face while he did the flip. Nolan unsheathed his sword and slashed at Trunks but only cut off a few strands of Trunks' hair (*gasp* he must die!!!). Trunks drew out his sword as well. He charged forward and the two swords clashed making a few sparks. Nolan pushed Trunks away with his sword forcefully going down against Trunks sword and making a few more sparks. Nolan spun around and slashed Trunks across the face. Trunks teleported away and touched his face. A bloody cut went from his forehead to his nose, to his cheek. "Trunks!" a voice cried out. Trunks looked everywhere but saw no one except Nolan. "Lei-Fang!" he yelled. Trunks rushed forward suddenly and slashed Nolan across the forehead. Both swords flew up against one another for another strike.  
  
Tien grasped for breath and backed away from Gero holding his bleeding stomach. He remembered when this had happened to Yamcha in their first encounter with Android 19 and Dr. Gero as Android 20. Gero grinned. He charged up to deliver the final blow. What happened with in seconds left both sides shocked. Tien saw a light run toward him obviously Gero's attack. A dark figure raced forward and pushed Tien out of the way. Tien felt something warm on his chest. His head spun from the familiar rosy scent. Soft curls tickled his neck and Tien looked down to see none other than Saura. But Tien was also shocked by her illness. It had grown greatly as her body was pale and fragile. But not even sickness marred her beauty. Saura was obviously grasping for breath as even such a simple task had taken so much of her energy. Saura had her eyes closed and she panted for breath. Tien put his arms around her and stroked her hair. Suddenly Tien felt horror as her body grew cold and her breath stopped. It seemed like she was in a deep sleep. Tien shook her body gently. "Saura? Saura? Wake up?" he asked smiling an insane smile. He was on the verge of loosing his sanity. "Saura?!" his cries became more desperate as her body went limp and made no move. "She is dead. How pitiful. She must of survived for that final moment to be with you before her death. She was doomed to die for many months but she must have used so much energy that her body just shut down." Gero said calmly. "You! She was your wife! She put up with you and her stupid family! Now you're going to pay bastard!" Tien said venomously to Gero. He picked up Saura's dead body and stood up.  
  
Vegeta felt the punches against his body inflicting damage little by little. "Vegeta!" cried a voice. Vegeta looked only to receive a punch in the face from his father. Vegeta quickly jumped away from his father's range. "Bulma!" Vegeta yelled as she stood not too far away from his dad. Suddenly shock grasped at Vegeta. He noticed her body bloody and battered. Suddenly his father was beside Bulma and holding her up by the throat. Bulma weakly tried to release his grip. "Stop it please! Let her go!" Vegeta pleaded. His father looked over at her. "So, this is the weak human you married and who bore the future heir to the throne. Such a disgrace you are! Letting our race get so desperate as to mix blood with a weak race! Now the royal bloodline isn't pure!" Vegeta's father yelled. Vegeta bowed his head in shame. 'Coward. I can't believe you're so disgraceful. You'd let your father kill Bulma! If your father even cared for you he wouldn't do this to you! But now you're so weak. You are being a slave to your father and Bulma as to sit here and die realizing that you never truly loved her! At least not enough to save her because your father is more important than your wife!' "Go away android!" Vegeta yelled. "Who are you talking to?" the King mocked. 'Your father is the reason why you fight? Is he the only reason? What about Bulma and your son! You're just gonna let Bulma die! Yamcha was more worthy of her than you!' "Shut up!' Vegeta shouted. 'Why you yell at me to go away, which I won't, Bulma is dying! You sicken' me! I can't see what Trunks saw in you! You don't have true pride. The pride you have is selfish! You don't have true pride! Goku was always stronger than you because the pride you carry doesn't come from love!' (Hey, it's Sailor Moon again!). Vegeta gritted his teeth. Visions of Bulma holding his baby son flashed in his head. Another flash was of Future Trunks smiling (*drools*^_^). 'Vegeta!' Vegeta felt energy burst from his body and in a moment he flew forward and easily killed his father with a strike through the King's stomach. But to dispose of the body Vegeta fired a beam at it. Bulma sat there on the ground. Knowing she was the reason Vegeta's father was dead. She expected him to turn his back on her in disgust. Tears welled up in Bulma's guilty eyes and she heard Vegeta give a frustrated sigh. She felt a cold hand on her leg examining her wound. She winced in pain. Bulma wouldn't meet Vegeta's eyes in shame. Vegeta carefully picked Bulma up. She stared at him in confusion and gasped as he suddenly hugged her. Her ran his hand through her silky hair and sighed blissfully.  
  
Chichi slowly approached Goku's sleeping figure. She grinned evilly and readied her knife over his body. Swiftly she forced it down! Suddenly her grin faded. She brought up the bent knife to examine it. Frustrated she threw it down and walked off.  
  
Android 18 looked on as Krillin floated frozen in mid-air. Android 17 stood still for a moment and then turned to Krillin with a murderous look in his eyes. Krillin felt fear consume him. "Watch carefully." 17 said calmly. Suddenly his foot flew up kicking Krillin hard in the stomach and sending him flying. "Krillin!" 18 shouted as his body hit the ground. She looked on and waited for him to stand, but he didn't. Angrily she turned to her brother's imposter and charged at him. As expected 17 got ready to attack but 18 ducked and then punched. "Kamehameha!" shouted a voice and 17 slowly turned to see a bright blue light approaching him fast.  
  
Gohan kicked his 'supposed" father again. "How dare you act like my father!" Gohan yelled. But the figure grinned. Suddenly the figure teleported behind him. Gohan felt the warm blood ooze from the area of his heart and gasped as he fell to the ground. He suddenly saw the warm image of everyone waiting for him, his mom, dad, and friends. Then he saw a girl with long black hair in pigtails with soft blue eyes staring at him blushing. 'So...you like short hair on girls, Gohan?'  
  
Suddenly everything disappeared around Trunks. He gasped as he saw everyone around him suddenly. He ran over to Bulma. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Gohan!" a voice yelled. Goku was cradling his wounded son in a second. Gohan looked up at his dad weakly. "Daddy?" he asked smiling recklessly. "Hold on, Gohan! I'll get you a Censu bean!" Goku shouted with worry (I think that's how you spell Censu bean). Trunks caught something and looked up. He saw a dark round ball with a red light peaking over its base. In the center were nine little stars aligning across the round object at its center. Suddenly a light shot up as the nine stars united. Trunks looked on in awe. "The Eclipse." He whispered. 


	12. Maiden of Destiny

Maiden of Destiny Chapter 12  
  
The nine stars united and a light flew up. It seemed to go on forever like a long golden twisted road. The light left and in its place was a creature. A golden and milky white dragon. His body seemed to go on forever like paths of heaven paved with gold scales. But the body of the dragon was a pure white and his eyes silver. His face was firm and powerful with gold rippling whiskers. His had claws for hand but they were formed gracefully and the heavens with wisdom were seen in the dragon's eyes. Trunks eyes fell up something in the dragon's chest. A fair sleeping maiden clothed strangely. Her top was a gold silk bikini top and the bottom part was a long white gown like piece of clothing that had four slits in the dress to where there was clothing on her sides, back, and front but her legs had free movement (confusing for the bottom part, eh?). She had gold ankle and wrist bracelets that had pieces of medal dangling and sounding like bells with any movement. Her bear feet dangled in the air somewhat molded into the Dragon's skin and her hand were behind her back as if tied together but you could barely see them as she was molded a little bit into the dragon's skin. Gold designs of the dragon, roses, flowers, and heavenly stars were sewn into the dress. The maiden's heavenly sleeping face seemed unaware. Her sweet midnight hair was in a loop on each side and then came out from the loop near the end like a short ponytail. Lotus flowers of turquoise and gold held her hair in those loops. Apparently from her back as one would reasonably think even though you couldn't see, came angel wings. Gracefully they framed her body to keep warm and a feather softly danced to the ground and by chance at Trunks' feet. Trunks looked on in awe and shock. "Lei- Fang...." he whispered breathlessly. Her chest heaved up and down from soft breathes of sleep. Trunks slowly floated up to her. He put his arms around her body as much as he could and held her to him. "Time is slow here but not forever." Gero whispered urgently to Nolan. Trunks tried to pull Lei- Fang away from the dragon's body but the attempt made Lei-Fang and the dragon cry out in pain. He let her go in panic and she panted hard in pain but did not awake. "Well let us hurry!" Naomi shouted angrily suddenly arriving on the scene. "Why is it thou hast disturbed me from thy slumber?" came a booming and powerful voice. Everyone gaped on in awe and fear as the huge dragon stared at them. "Five wishes." Krillin whispered. Naomi smiled and stepped forth. "Terribly sorry for all this but you are no longer of use to us." Came Gero's smug voice as a gunshot rang out and Naomi unaware body fell limp to the ground in a pool of blood. Bulma gasped in horror. "They even kill people who helped them. Traitors!" Yamcha said angrily. Gero grinned in reply. "Well?" came the dragon's impatient voice. "I will go first." Gero said steeping forward. "Oh no you don't!" Tien yelled holding Saura's dead body. "What do you think you shall accomplish? Lei-Fang is doomed to perish." Gero said. "What are you talking about?" Yamcha demanded. "You did not do your homework children. Otherwise, you would know everything that just happened was an allusion. We were all in the same place while fighting other allusions or each other. We were right here in the same place! I'm surprised we didn't bump into one another!" Gero answered. "The Celestial Dragon Balls are only active during this Eclipse and fort hat time has slow down but not forever. As soon as the Eclipse is over the balls will separate across the Earth but will not take a pebble form. They will still look the same but the key will disappear. Lei-Fang is that key. She will disappear and fuse with time itself." Gero explained.  
  
"I won't let that happen!" Trunks shouted angrily. "You cannot stop it now that the Eclipse ahs happened it is inevitable!" Gero said grinning. "Nolan, take care of these obstacles." Gero ordered. But nothing happened. "Nolan?" Gero asked turning to the calm figure. "I refuse." He said calmly. "What?! How dare you refuse me! I am your master! All of you androids have defied me! You're like teenagers!" Gero yelled angrily. "Now do as I say and eliminate them!" Gero yelled even louder. Suddenly the scientist cried out in pain as Nolan's blade made it accurately into his stomach. "You see, I have my own agenda. Now go and join Naomi." Nolan said and spat on Gero's dying body. Smirking evilly Nolan withdrew the blade slowly and Gero's body fell limp to the ground. Nolan slowly looked up at Trunks. Slowly his finger gracefully made a motion in the air that gestured Trunks to come and face him. Trunks went Super Saiyan. The other powered up as well. "Goku, I....have a favor....to ask....you." Vegeta said slowly. "Ya sure what is it?" Goku asked in surprise. "Bulma has fallen unconscious from blood-loss it seems. At this rate, she could....die. I-I need you to get her a Censu bean. But would you be able to get back here. Can you locate where we are?" Vegeta asked reluctantly. "I can try!" Goku said determined. "Wait" Take Saura's body with you and lay it down somewhere. But don't burry it." Tien said handing over the limp figure into Goku's hands. "I will need you to take Bulma away from this battle as well." Vegeta said grudgily as he put Bulma over Goku's shoulder. Goku nodded and then focused as he teleported away.  
  
Trunks took off his shoes and jacket. Nolan took of his long black jacket as well and his boots were thrown aside. The fight started and Nolan charged forward with a battle cry. Trunks ducked and did a flip that kicked back Nolan. Nolan landed and in a second charged forward again landing a few punches but his kick was blocked. Trunks moved to the side dodging Nolan's next attack. Swiftly Trunks did a flip and started to punch from behind Nolan. Nolan shook with impact and finally fell to the ground. Trunks approached Nolan's defenseless body. In a flash, Nolan grabbed Trunks' foot and tripped him. Quickly Nolan sat on Trunks' back. He locked arms with Trunks and began pulling back on Trunks' arms. Trunks screamed out in pain helplessly. "Trunks!" Krillin yelled running forward but Nolan threw him an annoyed glance and the next thing everyone knew was the area around Trunks and Nolan became blocked. A blue hard barrier seeped up from the ground swiftly and formed a dome around the two struggling figures. Trunks continued to cry out in pain as Nolan continued to break his arms. Nolan felt a fist connect with his face. Though the punch was powerful, it did not knock Nolan off Trunks. Nolan stopped hurting Trunks for a moment of reaction. Trunks took this opportunity and flung his head backwards and against Nolan's. Nolan brought a hand up to his bloody nose and Trunks violently pushed Nolan away and kicked him. Trunks turned to the figure that rescued him. "Piccolo?" Trunks whispered. The Namek smirked and nodded. But the moment did not last. In a flash, Nolan was behind Piccolo. Piccolo's eyes widened and he grasped for breath as Nolan's hand, like a blade, made it cleanly through the Namek's stomach and all the way to the other side. Trunks caught Piccolo and set him on the ground. Trunks didn't have enough time to aid the fallen Namek. Nolan acted and kicked Trunks in the face. Trunks was lying on his back and gazing up at the dragons. He felt his heart race as a pair of blue eyes opened as if from a dream.  
  
Lei-Fang looked down groggily. "T-Trunks...." she whispered looking down at the figure. He smiled as his heart raced. Trunks was soon blocked by Nolan's figure and kneed in the stomach. Lei-Fang gasped. Nolan grabbed Trunks by the air and threw him into the ground. "Trunks!" Lei-Fang screamed. She squirmed but gave an ear-piercing scream of pain. With her every movement the dragon and herself felt pain consume them. Le-Fang ceased her vain movements toward freedom. She panted and sweat poured from her weary body. She continued to watch Trunks get pummeled helplessly. She drew in another breath. Trunks was suddenly kicked upward and Nolan continued to beat him mercilessly in the air. Lei-Fang pulled forward brutally, screaming in pain. Everyone covered their ears and felt fear consume them at the dragon's great roar of pain. Lei-Fang kept on pulling forward and blood began to seep out form her creamy skin in random areas. Finally, with a burst of energy she freed her arm. But in fear of stopping and then starting again under worse pain and kept on fighting forward. She freed her other arm and fell forward as if hanging on by a thread. She clang to the dragon's skin and recovered from her pain. Her bloody figure gazed down at Trunks once again. She took in another deep breath and pushed herself from the dragon's body to force her feet from his silky skin. Finally, she was freed and fell helplessly in air. Her body still struggled with pain. Lei-Fang continued her fatal fall to the ground as Lei-Fang was tempted to give up and rest for a little bit. But right before hitting the ground her wings sprang outward from her slender frame and she was soaring inches from the ground. Trunks felt a pair of warm arms sweep him away from Nolan's continues attacks. He opened his bruised eyes and looked at Lei-Fang. She soon landed on the ground. Cradling Trunks' body, she stroked his bloody and messed up hair. "You're alive. I-I killed you." Trunks whispered. "It wasn't your fault.' Lei-Fang said holding his face to her shoulder. Trunks let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes resisting the temptation to rest. Lei-Fang kissed his lips sweetly. "Go to sleep now, love. Everything is going to be okay." Lei-Fang whispered into his ears. Trunks resisted but unwillingly rest took over his weary and blood racked body.  
  
Lei-Fang stood up and Nolan appeared a short distance away. "You did this." She said angrily with her back to him. Nolan smirked. "What of it? He was weak and unfocused." Nolan said. Lei-Fang turned him with rage blazing in her eyes. She took a fighting stance. "What is this?! You ARE going to fight me?!" He shouted. Lei-Fang nodded firmly but Nolan let out a prideful laugh. "Don't be serious! A little girl like you isn't going to defeat me?! You needed Trunks to protect you in the past and now he's not here! How do you plan of beating me?!" Nolan said laughing. Lei-Fang frowned. "What does it matter to you what happens to me?!" Lei-Fang shouted. "Because without you I don't get any wishes!" Nolan answered calmly. "But if you insist. I shall give you at least one hit to knock you out." Nolan said. He teleported and was behind Lei-Fang in a minute. He threw forward a punch but she blocked. Nolan was taken by surprise but Lei- Fang's leg flew forward and into his gut. She continued to kick and punch him mercilessly. Nolan was surprised by her strength and power of each delicate and graceful move. Nolan drew out his blade and struck Lei-Fang across the leg as she flipped upward to dodge. Her clothing became smeared with more crimson blood. Lei-Fang landed on Nolan's shoulder, jumped into the air, and kicked him from behind in the head. Nolan staggered forward in shock and pain. Before he could react, again Lei-Fang kicked him in the back. She kept on kicking for a few more seconds and finally Nolan hit the ground. Lei-Fang stopped and began to pant from exhaustion. She turned her back to leave the fallen form. Suddenly a corrupted laugh rang out. Lei- Fang turned in disbelief. Nolan stood up with his back to the maiden. He wiped the trail of blood from his mouth. "Did you honestly think I would go down so easily?" Nolan whispered loud enough for Lei-Fang to hear. He turned to her. She gazed onward at him in disgust and shock. "Now it's my turn." He whispered grinning. Suddenly a whirlwind surrounded Lei-Fang. She looked confused and suddenly she winced grabbing her arm. It appeared to be bleeding. Another one appeared on her cheek. It was if a blade was going across. Suddenly numerous cuts and gashes appeared on her body fast as if the wind were cutting them with a blade. Lei-Fang hugged herself and winced as more blood poured out from different places. One of her braided loops was cut from the lotus that held them and her midnight hair poured down her shoulder. Lei-Fang looked for a desperate way out of the whirlwind but it was as if invisible blades were flying across the air and she would be stabbed if she made a move past the windy walls that surrounded her. Suddenly Nolan thrust his sword forward and it landed at Lei-Fang's feet in the whirlwind. Suddenly a light came from the sword and exploded. Lei-Fang screamed as she was thrown back ironically landing at Trunks' side. Trunks' eyes were barely opening as he saw Lei-Fang helplessly body struggling with pain. He tried to reach out his hand to touch her but suddenly a foot crushed it down. Trunks yelled out, as his hand was broken. Trunks looked up angrily at Nolan who was smirking. Nolan twisted his foot in both directions on Trunks' hand causing the young Saiyan more pain. Lifting his foot, Nolan walked toward the dragon. Everyone wanted to run forward but the barrier stopped them. Nolan looked forward at the dragon. "Why is it thy awaketh the from thine slumber?" the dragon asked (okay this is a really old dragon and I'm not good with old English! ^_^). "Great Celestial Dragon, I wish for.." Nolan began. Lei-Fang brought up her head desperately. 'NO!" she screamed. Nolan looked back, smirked, and then looked forward. "I wish for-!" "-For Nolan to be killed forever!" Nolan was cut off as Trunks grabbed him from behind. His still able hand covering Nolan's mouth and his arm around Nolan's neck. Nolan's eyes widened as Trunks released him and ran from the scene. The dragon's eyes flashed a deep red and Nolan held his stomach. "No, wait!" he whispered blood trickling from his forehead. Suddenly his body felt liking it was being torn from inside out. Light peaked out from different places on his skin and suddenly his body exploded leaving blood drops drifting aimlessly in air. Lei-Fang breathed in relief and got up with all her strength and stumbled forward towards Trunks weary body. "It's all my fault." She whispered crying. Trunks turned to her and held her in his arms. "You were almost killed." Lei-Fang said. Trunks hushed her smiling softly. "It's over." He whispered before kissing her lips softly. After a while, the dragon cleared his throat. "Um, Are you-I mean- Are thy ready to maketh a wish?" the dragon said in a dignified voice. Lei-Fang smiled and nodded. The barrier surrounding them was let down and everyone ran forward. Everyone looked back at Tien who looked sad. He looked up at everyone and smiled as he stepped forward. "Bring Saura back, please." He said blushing. "It shall be done." The Dragon said as his eyes glowed red again for a moment. After a moment of silence.  
  
Saura opened her eyes. She looked over at her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was an unconscious turquoise haired woman lying in another bed next to her's. Suddenly the woman looked pale and cold apparently from loss of so much blood. 'She's dying!' Saura thought in panic. She looked around for someone but no one was there. "This food is great!" she heard a voice yelling from what sounded like upstairs. Saura opened her mouth to speak but to her shock, she had no voice.  
  
Vegeta felt a jolt of pain go through him. He looked around confused but didn't feel or see anything. 'Bulma?' he thought. He was sure he sensed her annoying yet tranquil presence. Trunks set forth holding Piccolo's body and it was obvious the Namek was dead. But Vegeta felt like a thread was right in front of him over a candle. "Hold it there, boy, I'm going." Vegeta said harshly. Everyone looked confused. "Vegeta, this is no time to be selfish!" Yamcha said. "Shut up! This doesn't concern you! Knowing Kakarott, he is stuffing his face rather than getting a Censu bean." Vegeta yelled quickly making Yamcha be quiet. "Can you heal the wounds of my wife....please?" Vegeta muttered blushing. It was so rare for him to be like this, sensitive. It was humiliating! The Dragon's eyes flashed again.  
  
Bulma felt miserable and racked with pain. She felt lightheaded. Suddenly she felt a warm energy. Her body glowed and her gashed healed up and she felt her body refreshing like a river recovering from winter and entering spring. "Vegeta?" she whispered looking around.  
  
Trunks finally stepped forward holding Piccolo's dead body. "Can you bring him back?" Lei-Fang asked looking up at the dragon. The dragon nodded and in a flash Piccolo's body was renewed. His stomach no longer held the bloody hole in him but green flesh once again. The Namek opened his eyes slowly. "Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed jumping into Piccolo's arms. "We have two wishes left." Krillin stated. Lei-Fang felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Android 18. "I was thinking." Android 18 started. "Hey, dragon can ya make us human?" the android asked. Suddenly Lei-Fang and eighteen's skin lit up. Their clothes raveled as if being blown by the wind and they closed their eyes to the pleasant feeling. Light shot from their eyes, mouth, and nails. Lei-Fang fell back into Trunks' arms. "You okay?" he whispered. Lei-Fang smiled and nodded. "You have but one wish left." The dragon reminded. Lei-Fang looked at Trunks. "I'm gonna wish for you to stay here instead of disappearing." Trunks whispered. Lei-Fang put a finger on his mouth. "I..have a wish to make." Lei-Fang whispered back with sadness in her voice. She walked over to everyone. "Yamcha you were the one who found me and had the idea to take care of me. Vegeta you were always proud but honorable. Gohan you are always naïve but strong like your father." Lei-Fang said. She turned to Krillin. "You were funny and you always cheered me up, Krillin. You're the optimistic one around here. Piccolo, you are always so cold it seems but you are smart and wise and you have a gentle heart. Android 18, it was nice to finally be reunited with you. Though it appears that Android 17 and 16 are dead and that saddens me. You always looked out for me before I was shut down for a while. I want to thank you all for looking out for me and helping me." Lei-Fang said. Everyone looked confused and by this point Trunks felt a pit in his stomach. Why was she saying these things? In tears, Lei-Fang turned to Trunks and walked right up to him cupping his face in her hands. "T-Trunks, I've never told you did I?" she asked softly. Trunks frowned. "Tell me what?" he asked. She smiled sadly and Trunks felt a pain inside of him. She kissed him on the lips softly but passionately and he more than happily obliged. He wrapped his arms around her feeling lost. Lei-Fang lips were soon replaced by her fingers. Trunks opened his dazed eyes and felt her fingers gently trace his lips. He grabbed her fingers and kissed. He didn't care if everyone was watching them and about to vomit. He held the fingers to his lips. "Trunks I-I...I love you." She said blushing. Trunks smiled as he felt a thrill go through his body. He pulled Lei-Fang to him. "I love you too." He whispered before kissing her again. Trunks felt a new moisture in the kiss though. Was it raining? No. She was....crying. Why? Lei-Fang reluctantly broke the kiss. "Trunks today you were almost killed! We barely beat Nolan! And it was all my fault! Do you think he will honestly be the last person to plague our lives?!" Lei- Fang asked sobbing. "I'll protect you!" Trunks said. Lei-Fang shook her head sadly. "You almost died today." She repeated. Trunks looked at her with those puppy dog blue eyes that made her melt. He looked so confused and scared. She kissed him firmly on the lips and Trunks responded unsure of what exactly was happening. Lei-Fang broke and away and stared at Trunks for what seemed the longest time. "I will come back to you, remember we have a promise to keep for our wedding night!" Lei-Fang said smiling. She turned to the dragon and ran forward. "Though it pains me to ask this...." Lei-Fang yelled and Trunks suddenly was hit with reality and began to run forward to stop her. "Dragon, kill yourself forever so no one can try this again!" Lei-Fang yelled. The dragon closed its eyes and nodded. "As you wish." He said. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Trunks yelled running forward and jumping to Lei-Fang. The dragon erupted with a light and it engulfed everyone. When it passed the dragon was gone and Trunks was about to embrace Lei-Fang. But right as the touched, Lei-Fang's solid body suddenly went through Trunks. Trunks hit the ground. He laid there finally struck with weariness and sorrow. He sat up slowly and looked like his life had ended. Hot tears suddenly began to streak his face one by one. "It wasn't supposed to be this way." He said hitting the ground. Suddenly Lei-Fang's sweet and warm presence was behind him. She kneeled down beside Trunks. And for that one last moment, her body was solid. She embraced Trunks. He felt numb and shocked but he slowly returned the hug as he held her. He felt her body beginning to disappear. "I'll come back to you...I promise." She whispered before disappearing completely and Trunks hugged himself letting the tears flow freely and he laid on the ground in despair as everyone watched sadly.  
  
Trunks got ready to get in his time machine to head home. He smiled and waved at everyone. He looked fondly at Vegeta and Bulma who were back to their old ways but heck they loved each other! Tien was about to leave and go back to the mountains where Saura now lived. Tien would travel occasionally but he always came back to her. Roshi hadn't change what bit, and that was to be expected. Krillin was well to putting it bluntly head over heals in love with none other than Android 18. It seemed to him that every person even a stranger could tell except for 18. She was clueless to the fact but Bulma was nice enough to point out to everyone how she blushed a deep red every time Krillin was around. Sometimes she would turn away because she could feel herself blushing. Goku had returned to heaven much to everyone's disappointment. But maybe he could visit again. I mean he helped save the world again; he could get off on a vacation for doing so. Gohan was incredibly happy due to the fact Chichi just told him she was expecting a baby. Apparently, it was going to be a boy. Yamcha and his girlfriend were rumored to be engaged but you never know. Piccolo still stalked Gohan. Okay, so he was just watching out for the kid but he seemed to show up rarely. Trunks still felt empty and depressed ever since 'she' disappeared. But he tried to be happy for everyone else's sake, as they were worried for him. Trunks closed the glass roof for his time machine. He looked down at the photos in his time machine. There was the one of him by the time machine, Gohan training, one of Bulma in the future, and a new addition. A picture of a certain girl standing by a cherry blossom tree. It had been taken the day they went on a picnic. Trunks smiled softly and turned on the time machine giving everyone one last wave before disappearing. Images of Lei-Fang when they first found her, when she burned herself, when she argued with him, when she was at the beach, when she was at the picnic, when she was at the mansion, and when they shared their first kiss filled his head.  
  
Nine years later.... Bulma walked to her car just down the street with grocery bags in her hands. She popped her Trunk open and set the bags in them. Suddenly a limo stopped by. "Hello, Bulma, and how is your ever so very slummy life?" a snotty woman inquired. Bulma snorted. "Hello, Ginger. How is your boring and snotty life?" Bulma asked. "Oh, just glamorous! Say do you need help with those groceries! I mean such cheap food goes bad easily!" Ginger said smiling. "Hey, just like you!" Bulma said returning the grin. The woman snorted and drove off. "Those Boxers! They think they're better than everyone else. Well I'll shut down their company so fast their heads will spin!" Bulma said. Bulma looked at the sky seeing it was sunset. Trunks would expect her back for dinner soon. She sighed sadly. He had changed. She wondered if it wasn't better if she should have gone in the time machine instead of him. He wouldn't tell her why he was so depressed. Sure, he pretended to be happy but it was a mask. I mean she was his own mother of course! How could she not tell! As if she was stupid! He would always look hurt when she mentioned wondering why he was sad but he quickly shoved it aside. There were tons of girls after him but he never even gave them a second look. He didn't even act shy like he used to! He didn't seem to care. Every night she heard him call out some girl's name. Bulma didn't know how to help him! Before getting in her car, Bulma noticed a figure under a bridge. The person was hugging themself with a blanket. Here it was snowing and all they had was a blanket. The economy was still bad from when the androids were around. Bulma approached the figure. It appeared to be a girl about Trunks' age. She had black hair that stuck to her neck from wetness. The girl shivered and looked up slowly at Bulma. She was pale and very cold. "Um, excuse me. Do you need a ride somewhere or something? I can give you one. You really shouldn't be around here alone ya know." Bulma said softly. The girl made no reply. "I can give you a ride home." Bulma offered. The girl shook her head. "Well unlike you I don't have a home." The girl whispered. The girl had on torn and dirty cloths underneath the thin blanket. Her body was very thin as if she hadn't eaten in a while and she looked very tired as if traveling forever. "Are you homeless?" Bulma asked trying not to sound offensive. The girl smiled sadly. "I've lost my home and I've been searching for it for eternity." Lei-Fang whispered as tears streaked her throat. Bulma looked confused form the girl's reply. The girl wavered in her balance of sitting. It was obvious she was ill. "Here come with me." Bulma said softly lifting the girl from the ground and helping her into Bulma's car. Bulma got in the car ready to head home and get this girl taken care of. "By the way, my name's Bulma. What's your's?" Bulma asked. Lei-Fang looked over at her dazed. "B-Bulma?" she choked. The woman nodded in confusion. "M-My name is Lei-Fang" she whispered back softly. The girl hugged the blanket to her as the heater blazed onto her icy skin. Bulma furrowed her brows. The name sounded familiar. "Well when we get home I will take care of you. I also have a son you can meet. He's nice though he may seem cold. Don't ask him about what makes him so cold though he won't even tell me! But his name is Trunks just so you can be prepared." Bulma said. On the corner of her eye, she noticed Lei-Fang's lips curve into a dreamy smile. Soon the girl drifted into sleep. Bulma heard her murmur a name softly, "Trunks...."  
  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
A.N- I know! I'm an evil little person for ending it that way! Oh, well! Wonder what the reunion for Trunks' and Lei-Fang looks like! I might create a sequel but I'm not sure. If I did it would probably be a very long time considering I have so many other stories to finish! Anyway, C ya later! 


End file.
